Code Zeon
by 117Jorn
Summary: In the year 0097, Char Aznable reclaims Side 3, in the name of the Republic of New Zeon. With Laplace's box opened, the colonies are finally freed from the shackles of tyranny. But Char decides that to prevent Zeon from ever being threatened again... they shall leave their solar system forever, to find a new home, and five years later, they find a familiar world, with a greater foe
1. Chapter 1

**March 3rd UC 0097**

**Side 3, Zeon**

Lagrange Point 2, also known as Side 3 after the colonization of space colonies began in the early Universal Century. It was also Side 3 that became the first colonies to succeed from the Earth Federation and Earth, becoming the Republic of Zeon, under the rule of Zeon Zum Deikun.

However, due to the feud between the Zabi and Deikun Families, his reign ended with his mysterious death, which many have believed to be at the fault of the Zabi Family. His death brought about the reign of Degwin Sodo Zabi and his children, establishing the Principality of Zeon. None would have guessed that something as simple as this would later lead to the deaths of millions of people.

Now, nearly 30 years have passed since that day, and four space-consuming wars have been fought between Zeon and the Federation, the first costing Zeon their homeland, and three more were meant to gain it back.

However, now, at long last, Side 3, the true homeland of Zeon, was independent once again. Its Earth Federation occupation troops driven out, and its people freed from the shackles of tyranny. And the instigator of their freedom, now resided in his personal office in the capital of Zeon, Deikun City.

Char Aznable looked outside the window, as he watched the Zeon city flourish for the first time in many years. Ever since the reformation of the Republic of Zeon after the end of the One Year War, the people of Side 3 have been shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those whose souls remained pulled by Earth's gravity. But no longer, as they were now, at long last, free.

Char smiled fondly, as he recalled how it all began: His Neo Zeon movement four years ago, which had been called the 'Second Neo Zeon War'. In his original plan, he was going to crash two asteroids, Axis and Fifth Luna, onto Earth. This would create a second Ice Age on earth, forcing humanity to leave Earth and to move into space, those who refused would be frozen on Earth.

However, the more he thought about the plan…the more he began to see its flaws. He couldn't truly force humans off of Earth, and forcing it into an Ice Age would only further damage the planet. But on the other hand, humans must begin to leave Earth, otherwise the planet would be crushed by the weight of the human population on it.

That was when he met some very…useful allies. A group called the 'Swords of Freedom', a resistance movement similar to the AEUG and Karaba who brought about the downfall of the Titans. However, the Swords of Freedom were fighting for the true Independence of Zeon and all space colonies from the Federation.

They told him of the Vist Foundation, and the source of their power 'Laplace's Box', and how it could bring about the end of the Federation. Such a chance was too good to pass up, so Char and Neo Zeon allied themselves with the Swords of Freedom, and began their fight against the Federation.

For three years they fought the Federation, preparing and attacking them. Gathering allies among the Zeon Remnants of Earth, and bringing them together. Then, came the momentous day when Neo Zeon, the Swords of Freedom, and their allies from Zeon Remnants both on Earth and in the Mars Sphere, that they achieved the impossible: they overthrew the Federation-friendly government of the Republic of Zeon, and reclaimed Side 3 in the name of the new Zeon Government, of 'New Zeon'.

It did not end there, as thanks to the actions of Cardeas Vist, the contents of Laplace's Box were opened and revealed to the world. It was thanks to this box, that the world discovered that Char's Father, Zeon Deikun, was right all along.

The contents of Laplace's Box contains the original charter for the Universal Century, which was drafted in UC 0001 by the first Federation government. The charter itself contained Clause 9 within the Earth Federation constitution, and granted people who lived in space more freedom from the influence of Earth. Clause 9 itself was solid proof that the original constitution was signed by UN Leaders and is therefore legal.

Also, because the original Universal Century charter actually mentions the rise of "beings capable of perfectly understanding one another without misconceptions" - the exact definition of Newtypes - Laplace's Box essentially validates his father's Newtype theory and proves that the Federation had been denying the spacenoids their rights all along.

It was thanks to the box, that it was showed to the world irrefutable proof that the current government of the Earth Federation is an illegitimate one, thereby fundamentally undermining its political authority and philosophy.

And just like that, the Federation lost most of its control in space, as all of the space colonies began to declare independence. The Federation was at its weakest, and many believed Zeon would use this to their advantage, and invade the Earth like they have many times before.

However, Char would not repeat the same mistakes the Principality of Zeon made, as well as the first Neo Zeon movement done by Haman Karn. Instead, all he did was recall all Zeon Remnants from across the Earth Sphere and from Mars, to Side 3. And he made the decision that shocked the whole Earth Sphere.

New Zeon were going to leave the Earth sphere, once and for all.

It was a very difficult and controversial decision, however many knew he was right, Zeon must leave the Earth Sphere once and for all, so they can never again be threatened by the warmongering elites on Earth. Many wondered where they would go, but Char revealed that Zeon had been monitoring the Epsilon Eridani System for many years, and he has confirmed the existence of a planet which could support life on it.

Using massive ships such as the _Jupitris_-class, they would literally tow the colonies of Side 3 and New Zeon, and journey to this new world to begin anew. Zeon were not the only ones leaving, as many members of the Swords of Freedom, and their families, were joining them in their journey.

It would take them years to arrive at the destination, however Char had prepared for this, as scientists had created numerous Cryo-Stasis pods which the inhabitants of the colony will occupy until their arrival at the Epsilon Eridani Star System.

He felt a pair of familiar presences, just as the doors to his office open. He smiled as he knew who it was "I was wondering if you would show up," Char said, as he turned around to see his old rival and friend, Amuro Ray, along with his sister, Sayla Mass.

"Well, We couldn't let you go without us saying goodbye, first," Amuro said, as the First Gundam Pilot, along his wife of two years, walked over with the latter hugging her brother.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Onii-san," she said as tears of sadness came out of her eyes at the thought of being separated from her big brother once again.

Char smiled sadly as he embraced his sister. "I'm sorry Artesia, but I have to," he said, "Humanity must move on from its roots if it's to survive, that's why Zeon must leave the Earth, so others will leave as well."

"I know...but...I'll miss you..." Sayla said, wiping away the tears.

"I'll miss you too, Artesia," he said, as he looked into her eyes "But you're a full-grown woman now, and I know you can look after yourself. Not to mention you have Amuro around..." he then chuckled a bit, "Never in my years would I expect having him as my brother-in-law, though..."

Amuro could only smile at that. "Well, it's ironic to say the least. During the One Year War we were trying to kill each other. Now, we're family," he said and Char nodded before his face turned serious.

"You better take care of my sister, Amuro, because if anything happens..." he let the threat hang, but Amuro got the hint, as he nodded and Sayla giggled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" everyone turned and saw a woman with shoulder length light brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a female version uniform of the New Zeon uniform.

Char smiled. "Just saying our last goodbyes, Nanai," he said, before the two exchanged a quick kiss. "How's Giorgio?"

"Just put him to bed in Cryo," Nanai Miguel answered. "Zar and Nasha also just entered their own Cryo Chamber. We're almost ready to leave Char."

Char sighed and nodded as he turned to Amuro and Sayla. "Well, I guess this is our final farewell." he said, "Are you sure you want to stay here at Earth?"

The two nodded. "Someone has to stay here and make sure the Right Wing Extremists are put in their place, while the Moderates work things out," Sayla said, while Amuro agreed.

"Not to mention we still need to clean Anaheim Electronics out of all the Vist Foundation Supporters, as well as clear the Anti-Spacenoid junkies out of the EFSF," the Gundam pilot put in. "All in all, Londo Bell has its work cut out for them."

The Red Comet chuckled a bit "True, but at least things can finally begin changing for the better." he said, "With the Construction of space colonies resuming, and space immigration booming once again, soon most of humanity will move from earth and into space."

"And as long as people like you, Bright and the others keep the people from doing anything radical, the Earth Sphere is in good hands," Nanai said nodding.

"That's exactly what we plan to do," Sayla said, and walked over and gave her sister-in-law a hug, which surprised Nanai, but smiled as she returned it.

"Take of yourself, Nanai." the daughter of Zeon Zum Deikun said. "As well as my brother and my nephew."

"I plan to." Nanai said. "But for right now, is about time for us to get into Cryo-Stasis, and to start the journey."

Sayla nodded as she stepped away with Amuro, facing her brother once again. "Goodbye... Big Brother," Sayla said, "I'll miss you..."

Char smiled sadly at his sibling. "And I you. Now you must hurry back to your shuttle, we wouldn't want you onboard when we leave."

Sayla nodded as Amuro stepped toward his Zeon Rival and held out his hand.

"See ya later, Char. And good luck," he said.

Char smirked a bit, as he accepted the hand as they shook. "And good luck to you, Amuro," he said, "Farewell."

_**A half hour later**_

Char was smiling as he watched his son sleep, a hand on the cryotube he was in. Nanai stood next to him as she smiled.

"Soon my son, we will head to our new home. And you will never have to fear the oppression we all suffered," he said. "We will be in a world... where you will be safe from people like the Vist Foundation, Gihren loyalists, and the Titans."

"A world we have been fighting to have, for far too long," Nanai said, nodding. "Sleep well Giorgio... we will see you soon." She kissed her hand as she placed it on the Cryotube of her son.

"Let us sleep as well, Nanai." Char said and said woman nodded as they entered their own tubes, and the hatches closed as a sleeping gas put them to sleep. As this happened, the Space Colonies of Side 3 began to move as the rocket boosters activated, and the _Jupitris-_class Transports began to move as well as they towed and guided them away as they moved out of orbit in L2, leaving the shadow of the moon for the first time in history.

As the colonies moved further and further away, a fleet of Federation ships watched as Zeon left orbit, and on the bridge of the _Ra Calium,_ Amuro and Sayla watched along with Bright Noa as they left.

"So..." Bright said as he watched the Side 3 colonies leave, "Zeon is leaving the Earth System, and heading to a new home to call their own."

Amuro nodded at that. "Yes, and it's New Zeon by the way Admiral," he said, while Bright gave the Gundam pilot a frown.

"Duchy of Zeon, Neo Zeon, New Zeon...it's still the same nation," the former Captain of White Base said.

"No, Bright," Sayla said, shaking her head. "Zeon is not the same nation it was before... they have grown, and in a sense matured. They are a new nation, one that has learned from its past, and knows better than to repeat them again."

Bright smirked just a bit, as he nodded a bit at that. "I suppose you're right," he said. "I guess all we can do... is hope for the best with them."

Sayla nodded at that as the colonies continued onward into the darkness of space. A few tears escaping her eyes.

'_Nii-san...be safe,' _she thought as the light from the engines began to grow dimmer and dimmer until they disappeared entirely. She then looked at her husband as she rubbed her stomach fondly.

"We never got the chance to tell him you were pregnant," Amuro said, and Sayla smiled a bit.

"Somehow... I think he already knew, Amuro." She said.

_**Five Years Later**_

_**Epsilon Eridani System**_

The third planet which orbited around the star of Epsilon Eridani was almost identical in appearance to the Earth, including its continents and oceans. However, if one were to give the planet a closer look, they would've seen the minor differences.

Far away from the system, but slowly approaching, the former Colonies of Earth continued towards the system, their current speed making it so their arrival at the new planet's equivalent of Lagrange Point 2 behind the planet's moon being one week.

Inside the leading colony of Munzo, a small holographic screen seemed to flicker on, revealing what looked like a holographic man in a old Principality of Zeon uniform, glowing a faint blue, with data streams surrounding him.

The Artificial Intelligence 'Axis' had 'awoken' from his offline time, as his systems read that they were a short while away from arriving at the planet of Epsilon Eridani. Following his programming as instructed, he transferred himself wirelessly towards his 'home' perce, the asteroid Axis, one of the asteroid colonies that were brought with them.

Once his consciousness was transferred, he issued out orders to the Unmanned Drones that Axis was supplied with prior to the launch of the exodus. One by one, the Drones launched from Axis, and proceeded to the planet in order to investigate it's habitability. When a sufficient number was launched, Axis began using long-range sensors to monitor the planet. Although not as effective as the Drones, it allowed him to get a good idea what to expect the Drones would run into.

However, Axis's holographic body blinked as he detected... radio waves? Although they were difficult to tell considering the distance, he could intercept some of the radio waves, and quickly discovered they were artificial...

"Odd..." said Axis as he continued to study the radio waves, and was able to get a message. But what he heard, made him frown as a human voice sounded. The message was garbled, but he could hear something being mentioned in plain English about a 'Britannian Empire' and an 'Area' which only further baffled him.

"Britannian Empire? Wait, Britannia? As in Roman Empire Era Britain?" he said confused as he continued to listen to the radio chatter, as he heard more words, which were now becoming clear sentences as the Probes approached closer to the planet. The A.I.'s eyes squinted in confusion. They were clearly speaking in English, and he picked up other radio transmissions from other locations on the planet broadcasting other messages in other languages as well.

'_The Commander will need to hear about this..._' Axis thought, as he sent out the commands back to Munzo to begin thawing out Char and Nanai.

_**Later, in the Personal Cryo Chamber of the Aznable Family**_

_**Deikun City**_

The Cryotubes hissed and cracked open as their occupants began to awake after five years of slumber.

Char was the first to awaken as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with a groan. He shook his head before he finally climbed out, before coughing a bit. "Well... looks like the tubes worked," he thought, shaking his head again. "Still leaves that horrid taste in my mouth..."

"My apologies Commander Aznable," said Axis as he appeared before Char. "I'm sorry to awaken you like this, but we have arrived at the the Epsilon Eridani System, and we shall arrive in orbit of the planet's Lagrange Point 2 in approximately 168 Hours. Of course myself, and the drones that I sent out have discovered something...off about the planet."

"Off how?" Nanai asked, as she awoke next, coughing a bit just as Char had. "Horrid taste this tube gives me... hope we never have to use it again..."

"Well, we were picking up amounts of electromagnetic radiation with the same frequencies to be artificial radio waves," Axis said, causing both Char and Nanai to look at the Hologram in surprise. "The Drones had recently arrived on the planet, and I have managed to ascertain that the planet seems to already have a native sentient population of humans."

Now that revelation threw them for a loop.

"Humans? All the way out here? This far from Earth?" Nanai said, and Axis nodded.

"I'm just as baffled as you are, Miss Nanai." the Zeon A.I. said. "Another thing that disturbs me is the inhabitants' behavior. The drones have only recently reached the planet and begun sending me messages, but what I have seen thus far is... unnerving."

Then Axis brought out two holographic videos, showing what seemed to be battles going about on the planet. What surprised Char and Nanai however were what appeared to be machines remarkably similar to Mobile Suits, but much smaller as they fought against other military forces.

"I have only managed to gain some information," Axis continued, "But it appears to me the world is currently being threatened by a global superpower called Britannia. I can't get much more information until I gain a more direct link, and the Drones are still working on gathering as much information as they can without being detected."

Char looked at the videos as Nanai went to Giorgio's pod and lifted the sleeping child into her arms.

"Britannia? As in the Ancient Roman name for Great Britain?" Nanai said, and Axis nodded.

"Yes. There are two other Super Powers who are fighting Britannia, the European Ultra-Union, and the Chinese Federation." He said, "It's surprising to me as well, as it appears this planet's geography and appearance is virtually identical to Earth, with continents appearing identical with Asia, Europe, North America, and South America with only minor differences. It seems the major differences lie in government."

Char let out a long tired sigh. "It's never simple, is it?" he asked, before he shook his head "Axis, prepare to commence the thawing process of all residents in the Side 3 Colonies and Gründer Colonies. Don't rush it, we've still got about a week as you say before we're in position behind the planet's moon. And make a priority to thaw out the Midnight Fenrir Corps first... I may have a mission for them very soon."

Axis nodded at that. "At once, sir," he said and then winked away to carry out the order. Nanai came over with their son and placed a hand on Char's shoulder.

"What will you tell the people Char?" she said, and said Red Comet sighed.

"The truth, of course," he said. "That we possibly switched one hell for another."

_**One Week Later**_

One week had passed, and as Axis had predicted, the exodus of colonies reached the shadow of the planet's moon in Lagrange Point 2. They had managed to agree on calling the newly discovered planet 'Gaia' for the time being. By the time they had reached L2, all of the colonists had been awakened from their long slumber and moved back into their original homes.

After the end of the week, Char decided to inform the people of the planet by Television Newscast. He and Nanai were there together, while Giorgio was being looked after by Mineva Lao Zabi, who had came with them after the contents of Laplace's Box were revealed.

She had been officially adopted by Char as a surrogate little sister, and got along well with Nanai.

Char made the televised broadcast brief, but to the point. He explained to the people the current situation, and what they so far knew about the new world they had discovered, as well as its apparent human inhabitants. That information, of course, shocked a lot of people, but what really threw them for a loop was that the planet looked exactly like Earth, though with minor differences, and the three superpowers that make up half of the planet.

From the information Char managed to get from Axis, who in turn got it from the drones he sent, the Red Comet's overall impression was more than dislike. So far the Britannians, or as they call themselves, the 'Holy Britannian Empire', was all too similar to how the Principality of Zeon was like during the One year war, however the only difference being it seemed almost as if the entire Britannian people were brainwashed into following their Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia.

However, Char needed to get more information on Britannia, specifically in one of the places it had recently conquered. The Japanese Islands were among the most recently conquered. However Char soon found from Axis that Japan has been renamed to 'Area 11', as the Britannians had stripped the nation of its very name. Something Char personally viewed as something the Titans would have done if given the chance.

He also saw the E.U. and the Chinese Federation the same manner he saw the Old Earth Federation, before it's fall and reformation. The European superpower was plagued with decadence, paranoia, and a corrupt bureaucracy. He was more furious when he learned from Axis how the EU treated Japanese refugees when their homeland fell to Britannia, and how they were treated as 'hostile Foreigners' and were used as cannon fodder in place of their own troops against the Britannians.

The Chinese Federation also suffered from corruption as the current Empress, who was no more than a child, was used as a puppet ruler by her so-called 'advisors', the High Eunuchs. The High Eunuchs manipulated the poor girl into letting them run the country while they bled their nation dry, and left the people to suffer.

After the public announcement, he quickly informed that he will be sending in a force to investigate Area 11 to ascertain the situation. He would be heading down there personally on the _Rewloola, _where he will also be joined by the newly reformed Midnight Fenrir Corps. Which was why he was now on the bridge of the _Rewloola, _as it prepared its descend into the planet's atmosphere.

The Rewloola was upgraded with a Minovsky Craft system, so that it could fly in the atmosphere the same way as the Earth Federation's _Clop_ and _Ra Cailum_-class battleships. The majority of the New Zeon/Swords of Freedom space vessels have all been refitted with Minovsky Craft Systems, so even vessels like old _Magellan_ and _Gwazine-_class Battleships, or even _Salamis_ or _Musai-_class ships could safely enter and exit a planet's atmosphere.

"We're beginning to enter the atmosphere now, Commander," The captain of the _Rewloola,_ Hill Dawson, said. "Any sensors the people of Gaia have, we should only be received as a meteor entering the atmosphere."

Char nodded at that. "Good, make sure you get as close as you can to the coast of Japan," he said, and the captain nodded.

"Yes sir," Dawson said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Entering Phase 5 of Re-entry procedures," The Helmsman said. "Lowering blast shields on the bridge, and deploying coolant gel layer," the windows of the bridge were soon covered by a metal overlay, as the _Rewloola _began to pick up speed in it's descent.

Soon, an orange color began to appear on the ship.

"Now entering Phase 4 of Re-entry procedures," came the report from the Helmsman. "Bow descending at maximum velocity."

"Once we've cleared re-entry, prepare to launch the Midnight Fenrir Corps on their Dodai Kai's," Char said. "I want them to head towards the closest settlement, and investigate the area."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11**_

A young man of 17 years of age with raven black hair and violet colored eyes in a black school uniform looked on, as he felt the blood on his cheek slid down. Before him lied the corpses of dozens of men in Britannian uniforms, all of whom had committed suicide by his very command with his new power. The power granted to him by the now deceased green-haired woman who also lied on the ground dead.

This power... the power to command anyone into doing his bidding... it was all he needed to become great. He then smirked. "Well then..." he whispered before he glanced at the green-haired woman's body. "I don't understand... what it is you wanted me to do... why did you give me this bizarre power?"

He frowned as he bent down, and closed the eyes of the woman, being the least he could do for her.

However, before he could continue his own thoughts, he heard an explosion as he turned around, and a part of the room's wall seemed to explode before a RPI-13 Sutherland Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame rolled into the room. Its Factsphere sensors activating as it scanned the room.

Lelouch Vi Britannia just calmly looked at the Sutherland, before he heard the Loudspeaker of the Knightmare activate "_What happened here boy?_" A female voice said, "_And why is a Britannian Student in a place like this?_" At first he didn't answer, before she shouted "_Are you deaf? Answer me!_" She then fired a burst of rounds, aiming for the wall behind Lelouch. He did not even flinch.

"I order you to come out, at once!" He said demanding, as he activated his power once again, as a symbol appeared in his left eye.

"_Who the hell do you think you are to order me?_" The pilot replied, causing Lelouch to blink before understanding it. '_I see,_' he thought, '_It only works with direct eye contact..._'

"My name is Allen Spacer," Lelouch lied as he raised his hands. "My Father is a Duke. My I.D card is in my pocket, after you confirm who I am, I will request your protection."

There was a short silence following the statement, however Lelouch grinned as the Sutherland's cockpit opened and the pilot descended, being a woman in her mid twenties with long bluish teal colored hair and yellow colored eyes wearing a custom Britannian Knight uniform. She was holding a pistol in her land, but Lelouch also saw she had her Knightmare's I.D Card in hand as well.

"Keep your hands up in the air," she said calmly, "I'll take out your I.D."

Lelouch smirked. '_Bingo,_' he thought. "Now then," he said. "Hand your Knightmare over to me," Once again he activated the power, this time however it appeared to work as her eyes began to glow a faint red.

She then presented her Pistol and twirled the ID key to the Knightmare around her finger. "Understood," she said obediently "The Code Number is XG21G2D4." She then tossed him the ID Key as well as her sidearm.

Lelouch smirked. "Thank you," he said as he walked right past her and entered the Sutherland. Upon entering, he found the controls to be quite simple, and similar to the Ganymede he would pilot at school. "Perfect," he said as he inserted the key and powered up the Knightmare. Immediately afterwards, he left the ravaged building, leaving the Woman standing there still in the trance-like daze.

_**Meanwhile **_

_**On the **_**Rewloola**

The _Rewloola _soon descended into the Troposphere of Gaia, flying just above cloud level as it continued on towards Japan.

In the hangar of the _Rewloola, _the crew was already preparing to launch the Mobile Suits, as the Dodai Kai Sub-flight lifters were being prepared to transport the M.S that were incapable of independent flight.

One of the pilots who was approaching one of the Midnight Fenrir Corps' signature MS-09F Dom Funf mobile suits that was modified by Grunder Heavy Industries. The pilot was female who appeared to be in her mid 30's with shoulder blade length silver white hair, and blue eyes. Her pilot suit was like a mix of ECOAS and Neo-Zeon make, colored in the dark blue and white of the corps.

The woman sighed as she looked up at her Mobile Suit "I didn't think we'd be needing to use these things for a while..." She muttered.

"I don't think anyone was expecting this, Sophie," Another voice said, as Sophie Fran turned to see a man of her age with short brown hair tied in a wolf tail knot, and green eyes, wearing a full Zeon normal suit. "I don't think anyone expected we'd be making first contact with a race of _humans _here..."

Sophie sighed a bit and nodded. "I know, Nikki..." she said. "But after everything we've been through... I actually would've liked to have a time where we're _not _fighting."

"It's only if the natives prove hostile," said another female voice and the two turned and saw another female wearing the same type of normal suit as Nikki, who had red neck length hair, and purple hair. "And if what we saw and read about these three superpowers of this world is true, it might turn ugly.

The woman's eyes then narrowed. "Especially this 'Holy Britannian Empire'. Taking away a nation's identity and rights, and replacing it with a mere number...it sickens me."

"That goes double for me," said another man who approached them in a Zeon normal suit, with short black hair and brown eyes with tanned Asian skin. "This may not be Earth, but Japan will always be my family's ancestral homeland... whether it's on Earth or here on Gaia."

"Same here," another man said as he walked up, wearing his own customized Normal Suit **(Think Setsuna's Normal Suit from the second season of Gundam 00, only in a darker shade of blue and with a helmet more like the AEUG's pilot's helmets)**. He had dark brown hair done in a buzz cut, a fairly bushy moustache the same color as his hair, violet eyes, and more traditional Asian skin. "Not to mention that what I've heard about Britannia sounds like the Zabi way of thinking taken to its logical conclusion."

"Hey now, don't forget, Mineva is a Zabi, and she detested the way her uncle handled Zeon in the war," the red haired woman said.

"I meant no offense to Mineva," the moustached man said. "I was only comparing the two."

"We know that, Takeshi," Another voice said, coming from another woman with short ear length black hair and amber colored eyes, wearing a Neo Zeon normal suit. "But you are right in the fact Britannia is acting uncomfortably similar to the old Principality under Gihren's rule."

Everyone nodded at that.

"True..." said Takeshi. "So which city are we heading to?"

Tai scratched the back of his head as he sighed. "From what I heard, it's one of the cities along the east coastline. Most likely Tokyo, Hiroshima, or Nagasaki."

Takeshi sighed as well. "Tokyo..." he muttered. "How ironic that the city where I saw my first MS battle is now quite probably going to be the site of battle once more..."

The redhead looked at Takeshi. "Wait, the first MS battle you saw was at Tokyo?"

Takeshi nodded at that. "You can say that," he said, a slightly nostalgic look in his eyes. "It was back close to the end of the One Year War, back when I was eleven years old. A team of three Zeon Mobile Suits - Z'Goks, I think, it's a little hazy at this point - decided to attack Japan, and they made landfall at Tokyo. A team of GMs was garrisoned there, and managed to drive the Zeon MS back. I was in a nearby park at the time - out of the way of any stray fire, but close enough to see the entire fight, and I was enthralled by seeing actual Mobile Suit-on-Mobile Suit combat... It's part of why I decided to enlist in the military."

The Zeon pilots nodded at that, knowing many young people enlisted because they wanted to become MS pilots. "Know the feeling," Tai said, smiling fondly. "It was a similar story for me, only it was up in space. My family was on a transport and we were attacked by Feddie mobile suits... but a bunch of Zaku's came by and saved us. I saw the whole battle as the Zakus practically dominated the GMs... right after that, I enlisted the moment I could."

Takeshi grinned. "Ah, it's always good to remember joyous moments from the past," he said. "It helps keep your mind away from things you'd rather not think about." The grin turned into a slight frown. "Like how much of a potential hot zone we're flying into."

Sophie nodded at that. "Yeah, and it's against Humanity's lost cousins on a world far from Earth, that looks just like our own," she said and everyone nodded.

"_All Pilots, prepare to launch,_" the Intercom sounded off in the hanger. "_All pilots, prepare to launch in T-Minus 20 Minutes._"

"That's our cue," Nikki said. "Well let's get in our suits, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and headed for their respective mobile suits.

_**Meanwhile on the Bridge**_

"Hmm? Captain, I'm picking up something," said the communications officer.

Both Char and Captain Dawson rose their eyebrows at that. "What is it?" Dawson asked.

"It's a message being sent out by who I guess are the Britannians..." the Communications officer's eyes widened a bit before they quickly narrowed. "You're not going to like or believe this..."

"On speakers," Char ordered, as the Comm officer nodded and pressed a button.

"_This is Lazslo Squad, sector 9 cleared of all 11's,_"

"_Martin Squad, sector 12 Purged of 11's for urban renewal._"

"_Zeta Squad, same story in Sector 4._"

"_Good work, I want this entire Ghetto purged of 11's, I don't want to see a single child of Shinjuku alive when this is done._"

A collective gasp was heard at that announcement.

"What!?"

"Did that guy just say what I thought he said!?"

"Not a single child!?"

Char's eyes were wide with angered shock.

"_Takeshi Yamato here,_" came Takeshi's voice over the comms, having tuned into the bridge comms and thus having overheard the entire Britannian conversation. "_I'm launching. No way am I just sitting around while these Britannians butcher innocent people!_"

"_That goes double for us!_" Charlotte's voice came through again. "_Captain, open the launch bay doors before I have to blast 'em open!_"

"Do it, Captain," Char said, his eyes going cold. "And send word to the hangar I want the Sazinju ready for deployment... I'll be heading out myself. And send word to the _Argama _and the reinforcements as well to begin their descent into the atmosphere."

Dawson was surprised by this, but knew that he couldn't persuade Char to stay on the ship.

"Y-Yes sir. Prepare the Commander's Mobile Suit at once!" he ordered as Char began to leave the bridge, his face calm but his eyes containing a cold fury.

"This is too reminiscent of the Titans," he said. "I will _not_ let these so-called _Britannian _get away with this massacre scot free."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Shinjuku Ghetto**_

Racing through the Shinjuku Ghetto was a red and bronze colored RPI-11 Glasgow Fourth Generation Knightmare Frame, missing its left arm. It hopped over a bridge just in time to watch a Britannian APC open fire on a group of fleeing civilians, however the pilot launched a Slash-Harken at the APC, quickly destroying it.

In the cockpit of the Glasgow, a 17 year old woman with short red hair and blue eyes growled in anger with some tears leaking from her eyes. "Damn... Britannians!" She shouted.

"_Kallen, Kallen!_" A voice on the hand radio taped to the Glasgow's cockpit sounded off. "_Can the Glasgow still move?_"

"Don't you worry about me, Ohgi," Kallen said. "It's alright, I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here, the only ones that will be captured are us in the resistance!"

"_I know, but they got us completely trapped!_" Ohgi said. "_We're completely surrounded._"

Another female voice came over the comms at that point. "_I'm currently working my way over to you, Ohgi-san, but the Britannians are deploying plenty of Sutherlands, so it might take a while._"

"Got it, take care Hitomi-san!" Kallen said, as she moved her Glasgow away. "I'll try to take some of them off of you."

"_It's much appreciated, Kallen-san. But please, don't throw your life away needlessly," _Hitomi said, causing the redhead to blink, before smiling.

"Right, I'll try," she said and continued on.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Lelouch**_

Lelouch was moving through the ruined streets of the Shinjuku Ghetto in his stolen Sutherland. Everywhere he went, he saw nothing but death and destruction caused by his numbskull of a brother, Clovis la Britannia.

As he moved through the ruins, he knew he needed to get some more information about what was going on. He reached for his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. '_I hope this isn't a mistake..._' he thought before he called a number in particular.

He waited for a few seconds, before he finally got an answer. "_Lulu, is that you?_" A female voice asked, "_What in the world have you been doing, where are you at? You do realize that if you keep cutting classes you're going to be held back._"

Lelouch rolled his eyes a bit. "Shirley, are you near a TV?" He asked.

"_A TV.? Hang on a sec." _Shirley said. _"What exactly am I looking for?" _

"Look for anything on the news about Shinjuku." Lelouch answered.

"_Uhhh... not much it seems,_" Shirley said, "_Just some traffic restrictions, but it doesn't say why."_

'_I get it,_' Lelouch thought to himself, '_Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military...hm?_' He glanced at one of the Sutherland's monitors, and noticed what looked like a old chessboard with some pieces lying around.

"_Ohh... your gambling again, aren't you?_" Shirley complained, "_I've warned you more than once how dangerous that is!_"

Lelouch smiled a bit "Yup, you caught me." He said, "Also, tell my little sister that I might be late tonight, would you? Thanks." With that said, he quickly hung up. He then brought up the area map, showing the positioning of all Britannian Sutherlands from their IFF's. "They need to keep a lid on this information, so it will be hard for them to call in reinforcements." He mused to himself, "They'll have to make due with the pieces currently on the board...which they have a lot of."

Lelouch sighed as he opened the cockpit of the Sutherland, and looked up into the sky "I'm hemmed in here, it'll be tough to break through by myself... and waiting in refuge carries its own risks as well."

He then heard the sound of a explosion go off, as he watched as a Britannian Helicopter go down in flames in the distance "Not to mention I want some payback for being brought into this..." he added before he hopped out and grabbed the chess pieces.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Kallen**_

Kallen cursed as she was being chased by two Sutherlands of the Purist Faction. She couldn't fight the two of them, since her Glasgow lost it's arm, and its own rifle leaving it only with Slash Harkens. She looked at her energy supply, and her eyes widened a bit '_Only 30 Minutes left..._' she thought, '_Is... is this how it all-_'

"_The West Entrance!_" A new voice said on the radio that she had never heard before, causing her to blink in surprise. "_Use the tracks to reach the west entrance!_"

"Who is this?" Kallen demanded, "How do you know this code?"

"_That doesn't matter!_" The voice said, "_If you wanna live and win, you just have to trust me!_"

Kallen blinked in surprise "To win?" She asked, before she looked up and saw the railway tracks above her. Deciding she had no other options, she followed the radio voice's orders as she hopped her Glasgow onto the rails and proceeded forward.

"Okay. Now what?" She asked and the voice answered.

"_Keep going along the tracks." _the voice answered. Kallen gritted her teeth at that.

'_Simple enough.' _she thought, as she ran. The two Purist Sutherlands soon following suit.

"_You pathetic eleven,_" the first Purist pilot taunted on the comm, "_If you simply run away, this hunt doesn't offer much in the way of sport._"

Kallen growled, but up ahead she quickly noticed that moving towards her on the tracks was a supply train. "_Since you trusted me, you're going to win,_" the voice said. "_Jump onto that train!_"

Kallen did as the voice said.

"Gotcha!" with that the Glasgow jumped onto the train leaving the lead Purist Sutherland that was chasing her behind to halt and stop the train.

"_You think you think you can get away through that, hm?" _the pilot said as the train screeched to a stop. "_If that's your plan then..._" he then turned to his wingman "_You! Go after the Glasgow!_"

"_Yes my lord!_" The second pilot shouted as his Sutherland took off into the air...

...only for a duo of Slash Harkens to blast it out of the skies.

The pilot of the first Sutherland, a 28 year old man with Turquoise hair and Yellow eyes widened in surprise as he looked for the source "What the?" He asked, just as he found the source of the Slash Harkens to be another Sutherland. "Friendly Fire? What's your name and your unit! We're after the one-armed Glas-" However, his command was cut off as suddenly the Sutherland opened fire on his own.

"Oh my God! A terrorist!?" he shouted in shock as the rounds blew off his Sutherland's leg at the knee joint. The man growled as he attempted to raise his rifle. "You son of a-!"

Before he could finish or fire a shot off, he noticed Kallen's Glasgow heading straight for him. The pilot decided to cut his losses, as he quickly activated his Sutherland's ejection system as he pulled the switch. The rear half of the Sutherland launched off and moved a fair distance away before its parachutes activated, while the Sutherland unit itself crashed to the ground before Kallen's Glasgow.

"Wow... you saved me..." She said smiling. "Thanks, but... how did you get your hands on a Sutherland-huh?" She looked at the building the Sutherland was first in, only to find it had disappeared. "Huh? Where did he go...?"

She then heard her alarms go off, causing her to prepare for another fight, however a Type-1R Burai Kai colored Violet with a black torso and black trimming with a Knightmare-sized Katana Sword attached to its waist appeared before her. "_Kallen-san, you're alive!_" Hitomi's voice came through the comm.

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice was also heard, as Kallen looked down to see him, and three others with him approaching on foot. "What the hell was with the voice on the radio?"

"What?" she asked using the loudspeakers. "He contacted you too?"

"Sure did," Ohgi said. "And Yoshida's group should be here soon too."

"_Whoever that guy is, he got us all out of a few pretty sticky situations,_" Hitomi said. "_I'd probably be dead if he didn't contact me to come here._"

They were interrupted as the mysterious voice came back on the radio.

"_You, the one in the violet and black Knightmare," _the voice said. _"Are you the one in charge?"_

"_Uh, no, not really,_" Hitomi answered. "_Ohgi-san's our official leader._"

"Yeah," Ohgi said as he picked out his own Radio. "And thanks for the hand."

"_Don't mention it, but right now we don't have much time for pleasantries._" The voice said, "_I present to you the cargo of that train, their tools to your victory. If you want to use them to win, just follow my orders._"

"_Oh come on,_" Hitomi said as she approached one of the Train's cargo containers. "_What could possibly be in here that... will..._" she opened one of the containers, and inside the cockpit, the violet eyed and dark brown haired girl's eyes widened in shock. "Ho-ly shit..."

Inside the Cargo Containers, were four fully armed and functioning RPI-13 Sutherlands. Upon seeing its contents, the other resistance members began opening the rest of the cargo carts, and found the entire train was loaded with Sutherlands and the ammo and supplies necessary to maintain them.

"There's more in here!"

"Here, too!"

Ohgi didn't know what to think. "Amazing..." he said. "Maybe we should give this guy a chance..."

"_Woman in the Glasgow,_" the voice said, snapping Kallen out of her state of shock. "_I want you to stay where you are, I want your unit to run decoy, you got that?_"

"Y-Yes, understood," she said.

"_Energy Filler Status?_"

"About 15 Minutes worth."

"_Then recharge it,_" he said. "_In about ten minutes I'll contact you all with your next instructions. Meanwhile, woman in the violet Knightmare, if your Energy Filler is also low, recharge it as well unless you want to trade it out for a Sutherland._"

"_My machine will be sufficient, Voice-san,_" Hitomi replied even as her Burai moved to replenish its Energy Filler. "_More importantly, do you have some name we can address you by? It doesn't have to be your real name - an alias will work, but I don't want to call you Voice-san all the time._"

There was a short pause on the comm, as on a distant building overlooking them, Lelouch blinked at what she said. True, he wanted to keep his real name a secret in case their radio transmissions were being intercepted... but perhaps a name they could call him by for the time being would suffice. He gave it a few moments thought, before he came up with a temporary alias "For the time being, you may refer to me as... Warlock," he said. "Shall that suffice for you?"

"_It shall, Warlock-san,_" Hitomi replied, her Energy Filler completely exchanged and her Burai back to full power.

"Very well," Lelouch said. "I will contact you soon with your new orders. Warlock out." He turned off the Comm before he let out a tired sigh "This is wearing me out..." he muttered, but the burning desire in his eyes not fading. "Regardless, I'll need determination in order to succeed. After all..." he twirled the Black King chess piece in his hand around his fingers. "...I'm risking my life in this game as well."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the Midnight Fenrir Corps**_

While this was happening, five mobile suits, four of which were on Dodai Kai Sub-flight lifters and one flying independently, approached the Japanese Mainland as quickly as possible. The Mobile Suits were one MS-06F3S Zaku II F3 Commander Type, a MS-06F3 Zaku II F3 Standard Type, a MS-07HB-10 Gouf All-Regions Type, a MS-09FII Dom Funf II, and a single Gundam-type leading them all.

In the distance, they could already see the Coastline rapidly approaching, and knew that at their current speed they should be there within minutes. "Tai, its Charlotte." Charlotte said in the cockpit of her Zaku II F3 Commander Type. "What's the situation?"

Even higher above the clouds, already flying over Shinjuku, an old refit Fat Uncle transport Plane flew over the battlefield, a side-hanger open as a MS-05QL Zaku I Kai Sniper Type was hanging from inside the Fat Uncle's cargo bay, its Beam Sniper Rifle out as Tai looked at the battlefield below.

He didn't answer immediately, as his eyes were narrowed as he watched Britannian APC's and their miniature Mobile Suits attack defenseless civilians, gunning them down without a single care in the world. "Commander... you need to see this for yourself," he said, as he sent the images back to the rest of the Fenrir Corps, as well as Takeshi. "Permission to engage the Britannians now?"

Takeshi scowled upon seeing the Britannians gunning down civilians. "I don't think we need permission for this one," he growled, a switchblade-type weapon on his Gundam's right forearm snapping into its active position. "We need to save as many civilians as we can-and the best way to do that is to wipe out the Britannian forces."

The thrusters on Takeshi's Gundam suddenly increased their output, the blue and black machine blasting ahead of the other four as he accelerated towards the battlefield.

"Takeshi! Wait!" Said Nikki, but was surprised as Sophie's Dom Funf II jetted right past him. "Whoa! Sophie, hold on!"

"_Won't forgive them..." _Sophie whispered, causing Nikki to blink. "_This... I won't..._"

"Sophie?" Nikki asked. "Are you-"

"_THEY'LL ALL DIE!_" Sophie suddenly shouted, causing all of the others, minus Takeshi, to jump in surprise. "_THEY'LL PAY FOR THIS!_"

"_Oh crap! She's lost it!" _said Charlotte as they watched their teammate followed Takeshi's example.

"_It doesn't matter..." _said Char, surprising the others before their sensors went off, seeing the MSN-09S Sazinju flying over them in a red flash. "..._because I'm giving the order to engage all Britannian Forces, wipe out any that continue this senseless Massacre!"_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Britannian G-1 Mobile Base**_

"The terrorists are mixed among the 11 populace and are mounting a minor resistance," General Bartley Asprius said on the command room of the G-1 Mobile Base. "But they are a minor threat against our vastly superior army."

"I know that," said the figure in elegant clothing sitting on the throne in the bridge, a young man with long blond hair and blue eyes. "Moving on...?"

"Understood, your highness," Bartley said, "The Gas capsules will be-"

"-what the public thinks," Clovis La Britannia finished, as the General nodded. "Yes, we will keep searching for her." He said.

Clovis sighed a bit. "Either way, I want her captured dead or alive," he ordered. "And that goes for whoever could be hiding them, as well-"

"Sir, we have lost contact with Sigma squad!" One of the operators remarked, causing both the General and Prince Clovis to bolt their heads up.

"W-What?" General Bartley asked. "How is that possible? They weren't even in the city, they were on the west side outskirts guarding the coastline to Shinjuku!"

"Could the JLF be trying to give aid to the 11's in the Ghetto?" Clovis asked.

"It's possible, but unlikely, your Highness..." Bartley said, before shaking his head. "Order Jaguar Squad to investigate Sigma Squad's last location! Find out what happened over there!"

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Ohgi's Resistance**_

"_Hey, are you certain about this whole thing?_" Tamaki Shinichirō asked Ohgi, who was already getting used to the controls of the Sutherlands. "_They all had their IFF's removed, what if this is a trap?_"

"The other side has a total advantage in this war," Ohgi answered on the loudspeakers. "_They don't need to set up traps._"

"_Ohgi-san has a point, Tamaki-san,_" Hitomi said, as her Burai Kai rolled towards them. "_Besides, if this guy was with the Britannians, why give us a Company's worth of Sutherlands? The JLF would kill to have some of these to reverse-engineer like the Burai's. Not to mention, I think I see what Warlock-san is trying to do._" She pulled up her Burai's personal map. "_Without our own IFF's installed, we won't appear on the enemies maps. However, the Britannians all have their IFF's installed and we can see their exact positioning across the Ghetto, in other words, we can see them, but they can't see us._"

"_Very observant, miss Q-2,_" Warlock's voice came through the radio once again, getting all of their attention. "_B-1, are you ready to move? It should be similar to a Burai's controls._"

"Yeah, we're all set here, Warlock," Ohgi said, nodding.

"_Good,_" Warlock said, "_If all is timed right, Q-1 should be on schedule and enemy Sutherlands will reach you in about 23 seconds, they will likely only send two. Shoot them through the walls using your maps to track their IFF signals._"

Tamaki immediately became incensed at that. "This guy's crazy!" he said. "How does he expect us to-!"

"Everyone, ready weapons." Ohgi said, catching Tamaki by surprise.

"What! Are you serious?" He shouted in protest.

"_Tamaki-baka, just shut up and get into your Knightmare,_" Hitomi said, rolling her eyes.

Tamaki opened his mouth, but no words came out as he reluctantly climbed up into his Sutherland.

"I still think this is a trap!" he reminded.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In the **_**Fat Uncle**

"Team, you've got a squad of five mini-Mobile Suits approaching you, supported by IFV's and infantry to the east," Tai reported as he continued to support his team while also looking at the Britannian positions. He did not need to worry about being discovered by any enemy anti-air or aircraft, as it seemed they did not suspect any enemy air support from the '11's'. "ETA in 12 Minutes."

"_Roger, getting set for another Ambush._" Charlotte said, "_Keep your eyes in the sky there, Tai._"

"Copy that ma'am-huh?" He said, before he zoomed his scope as he saw another Mini-Mobile Suit appear, similar to the Britannians, only colored a bronze-reddish color, and appeared to be missing an Arm. Shortly after he saw it, he saw two Britannian-colored Mini-suits approach it with rifles out as it began to run away.

"Commander, be advised I found a new Mini-Mobile Suit on the battlefield." He said, "It's colored differently from the Britannian ones, and is damaged... I think it might be a Japanese suit." He then cursed as he saw several other Britannian suits ahead of its position "Ah, damn its heading for an Ambush! Sir?"

"_Engage at will, Tai,_" Char said. "_Give that suit a hand._"

"Roger that," Tai said as he moved his sights on the group of six Britannian MS. "Alright, stay still you little..." He targeted the first Britannian Suit, before he also saw another one colored violet and black with a Katana sword. "Well, you look important now, don't you?" He then switched targets as he aimed right at the one with the Katana sword.

At that point, the supposed Japanese MS seemed to drive right past the wall where the Britannian suits were hiding, just as the two other Britannian suits followed... but suddenly to the surprise of Tai, _then _the Britannians in hiding opened fire, but not on the Red MS, but the _other Britannian units!_

"Whoa, be advised commander!" he shouted. "I think the Japanese here may have captured some of the Britannian mobile suits! A group of six of 'em just ambushed two other Brit units chasing the red one!"

"_Glad to see that some of the Japanese are still putting up a fight,_" Takeshi remarked. "_Once we ambush this next group, I'm heading into the main engagement zone - even with captured machines, I think the Japanese could use a hand._"

"_Agreed," _said Char. _"Roberto, Hepner, back up Takeshi. Tai, pick any target that is Britannian Military and is attacking civilians. But leave the medical vehicles and tents alone."_

"Copy that, Commander," said Tai, and went to snipe his first tallies on this new planet.

"_Uh, sir? What about Sophie?" _Nikki said in concern for the white haired woman, who had already went off and devastated an entire Britannian Knightmare Unit.

"_Leave her be for the moment at least,_" Char said, "_I'm barely restraining myself to do the exact same thing... the _Rewloola, Argama _and additional reinforcements will be here momentarily, hopefully we will be able to calm her down if she hasn't by then._"

Nikki was quiet for a few moments before speaking. _"Yes sir. Come on, Charlotte. Let's go help Takeshi."_

"_I'm right behind you Nikki." _the red head said and the two Zaku F3s went off to back up the Gundam Pilot.

"While you're doing that, I'm marking the six Mini-suits with NAV markers right now," Tai said, as blue triangles appeared over the six suits as they began to move. "That way you'll know they're friendly. I'm gonna try to isolate the Britannian and Rebels radio waves, that way we can triangulate their positions and we can tell who's friendly and who's not. I'll keep you guys posted on that."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Britannian G-1 Base**_

"Sir Vallery and Sir Hugan both lost." An Operator reported, causing both the General and Prince Clovis to look on in shock.

"An Ambush?" Clovis asked, sounding surprised. "They're starting to get clever, it seems..."

"Lazlo squad, report and see what happened!" Bartley ordered.

"_Sir, they're Sutherlands!_" The Lazlo Squadron commander shouted, "_They're using the same-GAH-_" and then the comm went dead.

"Enemy units approaching G-2-8!" One of the operators said, as Bartley seemed to get panicked.

"Send Lazlo-I mean Glaubey squad!" He ordered. Prince Clovis, however, looked just as shocked.

"Does this mean..." he said, "Terrorists have our military weaponry?"

"_This is Jaguar Squad!" _came the investigative team leader's voice. _"We arrived at Sigma Squad's last known coordinates! T-They've been wiped out!"_

This shocked everyone on the bridge of the G-1.

"Jaguar Squad! Was it the JLF?" Bartley demanded, until he started to hear the pilot start to panic.

"_Wait a minute! What is that!?" _he shouted. "_By the Emperor, it's-AHHH!_"

"_I-It just took out Jameson!_" Another Jaguar Squad pilot shouted, "_It's huge! It's five times the size of a Suther-GAH!-_"

"Jaguar Squad is lost!" one of the Operators shouted. "No Parachutes detected!"

"What is going on over there!?" said Bartley. "Send an Infantry squad to find out what happened, NOW!"

Clovis' eyes were wide as the radio transmission continued to replay in his mind.

'_What in the hell is going on here?' _he thought.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Lelouch**_

"R4, fire anchor. B7, use UN Ordinance, N-Group, you continue your advance." Lelouch said as he issued out order after order, using the chess pieces as his own way of identifying each unit. He grinned as he watched the Britannian numbers slowly dwindle more after each order he makes.

'_It's working,_' he thought. '_As long as the Terrorists follow my orders, we can win this!_' However, he then frowned a bit as he saw a single Britannian unit moving _away _from the main battle, the westernmost part of the encirclement. '_Where are they going?_' He thought, '_None of the Terrorists are there..._'

He weighed his options, as he could just continue as planned... but the Britannians could be up to something in the mission, and information he _doesn't _know is like a chess piece your opponent has that you can't see. "Q-2, move to Grid 5-S-W," He ordered the Burai Kai pilot.

"_What?_" The female voice asked. "_But, that's away from the primary fighting Warlock-san..._"

"Just do it!" Lelouch ordered. "Britannians may be trying to flank us, but I need to be sure. Scout out the area, and see what's happening."

"_R-Right, heading over there now," _said the pilot, and he watched as the Burai Kai made it's way to said coordinates.

'_What is going on?' _he thought as he then turned on a Britannian Radio frequency on his Sutherland to find out what was happening.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Hitomi**_

Hitomi piloted her Burai Kai through the ruins of Shinjuku to the coordinates Warlock had directed her towards. '_I can't believe we're actually winning for once..._' she thought, '_Warlock-san... this guy may be the ace in the hole we need to win this thing..._'

She then used her units Slash-Harkens to scale up a ruined building over the area Warlock had directed her too, and moved into the building gaining a good vantage point over the area. Slowly moving towards a window, she confirmed a squad of five Sutherlands moving forward, supported by three APC's, and two Tanks with a VTOL providing air cover.

Hitomi's eyes narrowed as she saw the Britannians heading in the opposite direction of the fighting.

"Where are you lot heading off to?" she said to herself and continued to follow them.

Before they could progress any further, though, a _**massive**_ machine almost _**five times**_ the size of a Sutherland came into view, colored dark blue with a black torso. Despite its size, it looked much more humanoid than a Sutherland, its head even vaguely reminiscent of a Samurai's helmet, with a golden 'V-Fin' resting on the machine's forehead. And it did not use Landspinners to move, literally _**flying**_ a few meters over the road, most likely using the thrusters in its large backpack unit.

Its left forearm had a massive shield mounted to it, while the right had a smaller shield attached to a large blade, which dipped so that it was perpendicular to the ground as it _**bisected a Sutherland like a hot knife through butter**_.

Hitomi's eyes widened as the mysterious machine devastated the Britannian column like they were nothing but mere toys.

'_What is that thing!?' _the Japanese woman thought as vulcan cannons in its head unleashed hell on the VTOL, shredding it to pieces.

The blade on the machine's forearm rotated into a storage position, revealing a weapon that shot _**frakking energy beams**_, which were used to completely vaporize two Sutherlands in quick succession. A quick check showed that it had two other bladed weapons on its waist, a pair of cylinders on top of the backpack that looked very much like hilts, and its shoulders mounted devices that had to be weapons of some kind.

She then saw the troops inside the APCs abandon their vehicles as the strange machine turned on them.

"Run for it!"

"It's a monster!"

However just as they began to run away, a building seemed to explode causing them to stop, as a _second _massive machine bursted from the rubble, this one looking much different, and appearing more threatening as it was more bulky, with a red and purple color scheme and a head shaped roundly with a face looking like a lowercase 't' almost, and a single dark green eye blinked to life as it glared down at the Britannian soldiers.

"_DIE!_" Hitomi heard a female voice shout out of the loudspeakers, raising its large rifle and gunning down the Britannians just as mercilessly as the Britannians themselves gunned down Civilians. When the dust settled, all that was left of where the Britannians once stood was a series of craters and bloodied body parts.

Hitomi couldn't believe what she just saw.

"_Q-2! Report! What are the Britannians up to?"_ came the voice of 'Warlock'. "_Hey, Q-2!"_

Hitomi snapped out of it. _"_T-This is Q-2...I...I just found out what the Britannians were doing in this sector... and I can hardly believe what I'm seeing."

"_What is it?_" Warlock asked. "_What do the Britannians have?_"

"It's... not so much as the Britannians as... something else..." Hitomi said. "I... I just saw a whole squad of Knightmares and Armored vehicles and infantry get wiped out by two... you're not going to believe me, but two giant Knightmare frames five times the size of a Sutherland!"

It was quiet for a moment until Warlock spoke up again.

"_What? Are you sure about that?" _Warlock said.

"I'm **NOT **kidding you! These things are practically twenty meters tall! And have weapons that can cut a Sutherland like butter!" she yelled. "It's pretty clear they're no friends of the Brit's at least..." However, at that very moment two more seemed to arrive, both of them about the same size as the first two, only they each looked almost as bulky as the one-eyed one. It was obvious they were made by whoever made the second unit, as they both shared the cyclops-eye design. However they were colored dark green with shields built into their right shoulders. The only difference between the two units was the first one had a strange antenna sticking out of its forehead. However, her eyes widened as the Machine with the Antenna looked up at her general direction. "...and I think they see me!"

Before Warlock could tell her what to do, there was a crackling on the radio before a new voice was heard. "_...esting, one... two... three... testing..._" a female voice said. "_Alright, you sure this is the right frequency, Tai?_"

"_Pretty sure,_" another voice said, this one male. "_Every other frequency is Britannian or civilian, plus it was encrypted and coded way better. See if their listening._"

"_Alright, attention to the Unidentified Mobile Suit in the building ahead._" The female voice said, "_I can see you, are you Japanese, or are you Britannian? Please respond._"

Hitomi blinked at that. '_What? What the heck is a Mobile Suit? And how the heck do they know our code?' _she thought, clearly surprised.

"_I repeat, Unidentified Mobile Suit. Are you Japanese or Britannian?"_

That brought her out of her thoughts, even as she keyed her radio to reply. "I'm Japanese," she said, before continuing, "And what is a 'Mobile Suit'? Is it the term you use to identify those oversized Knightmare Frames? Also, how'd you manage to get onto this channel?"

There was a slight pause on the Comm. "_Knightmare Frame?_" the voice asked. curiously "_Odd name for a Mobile Suit... well, yes I guess you can call Mobile Suits oversized 'Knightmare Frames'._"

"_And I'm the one who found your channel,_" the male voice said. "_I just scanned all local frequencies, isolated them, and pinpointed yours. It's the only one in the area that's neither Britannian or Civilian...and the only one that actually had some decent coding to be honest, the Brit's was easier to get into honestly, must not be expecting any cyber-warfare in this fight._"

Hitomi sighed at that. "Not to mention overly arrogant," she muttered.

"_Regardless, we're here to help out,_" came a second male voice that had Hitomi blinking at how familiar it sounded. "_We're new in the area, but when we heard about what the Britannians were doing here, we couldn't just sit idly by and let them slaughter civilians._"

"_Where is your Commanding Officer,_" Another new voice said, as descending from the air came two _Flying _Knightmare Frames- or as they seem to call them _Mobile Suits, _one looking similar to the two green ones, and another one colored red and black, looking far more advanced and intimidating. "_We'll need to contact him so we can coordinate our efforts. Our Reinforcements should be here in a few minutes._"

"W-Well..." Hitomi said, "Ohgi-san is our official leader... but Warlock-san just started communicating with us, and has been leading us... he's the one who got us the Sutherlands the others are using now."

From his own hiding place, Lelouch listened on the communications between Q-2 and these... new pieces on the board. He was surprised, however any assistance to defeating the Britannian forces he would gladly accept. '_I'll have to be careful still,_' he thought, '_This could easily be a trap... but who are they?_'

Deciding to find out, he keyed his own radio back on, "This is Warlock, I am currently commanding the forces here," he said, "I do appreciate the help... but I must ask, who are you?"

"_We can explain after the battle is won, Warlock,_" the male voice said. "_For now, you may call me... Red Comet, and my forces are the Midnight Fenrir Corps. I have reinforcements arriving within ten minutes, this is your terrain, Warlock, so what do you advise?_"

'_Red Comet?_' Lelouch thought. '_Strange..._' however he shook his head. "Alright, what units do you have?"

"_My Sazinju, Nikki and Charlotte's Zaku's, Sophie's Dom Funf, Alice has her Gouf All-Regions type, Takeshi has his Gundam, and Tai is in the air in his Zaku I providing aerial Sniper and Artillery support._" Red Comet answered, "_Myself, Takeshi, and Alice's units are capable of flight, so we can focus on their aerial units if you wish._"

Lelouch looked surprised '_They have Flying Knightmares?_' he thought, before he grinned. '_This can come in handy..._' "Very well," he said. "Focus on the Britannian Gunships, have your... Dom and Zaku's advance to Grid-4-S-6, and break up their encirclement, and to your Zaku I, when I give the word, bombard the Britannian front lines. All other units, proceed as originally planned."

In the Sazinju, Char smirked a bit. "Alright, you heard him," he said. "Do what the man says!"

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Britannian G-1 Mobile Base**_

"Sir Glaubey has ejected!"

"They're intercepting our transmissions, change our codes!"

"We have sir, four times!"

"Do it again!"

The command bridge of the G-1 was in utter chaos, as General Bartley tried his best to keep his cool. However he was quickly showing signs of panicking as their forces were being dwindled away.

"This defeat is unacceptable!" Clovis shouted in anger.

"We understand, your highness!" Bartley said just as the viewscreen came on, showing a man with white hair, blue eyes, and wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"_Good afternoon!_" he said cheerfully. "_I think now would be an excellent time to deploy the special weapon!_"

"What-We're in the middle of an Operation!" Bartley shouted.

"We've got no time for this!" Clovis shouted, as he approached the map as four more Britannian Sutherlands disappeared on the map. "We just lost Lazlo Squad!"

"Then do it! Send in Quinsley Squad!" Clovis ordered, as Bartley looked surprised.

"My lord, that would break the encirclement!" He pointed out.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me," Clovis said. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here!"

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Lelouch**_

"Alright... the enemy has five options they could make," he said calmly in his Sutherland, seeing that most of the Britannian forces inside the encirclement were defeated, as he twirled the black king chess piece in his fingers. "Their move."

He watched and waited, before he blinked as he Britannian forces all seemed to begin converging towards the center. "Well now... that's a more stupid move than I anticipated." He mused with a smirk before he turned on the radio. "Q-1, do you have an area map?"

"_Yes, I have a map of the old town._" The Glasgow pilot said,"_But it has no current landmarks._"

"Don't worry, it'll do," he said. "Red Comet, move your forces to hide as best as they can... things are about to get ugly. Mission number 3 now."

_**Meanwhile**_

_**G-1 Base**_

"Alright," Clovis said once all of the forces were ready, "Send in Burts and the others as well! Concentrate our forces there, surround them! The enemy's main force must be that center dot." He watched as his forces surrounded the dot with a grin. "Finish every one of them off."

He watched as the Sutherlands converged on the location... and found nothing but their own fellow Sutherlands. Clovis's eyes widened "What? Where is the enemy!" He shouted.

Meanwhile, the resistance group moved _underground, _using the sewers. As the Sutherlands moved forward, Kallen used her Glasgow to fire a Slash-Harken into the ceiling of the Sewer tunnels, and when it retracted, she sped away as a cave-in began.

On the surface, the ground gave up from the cave-in, as the Britannian sutherlands were caught and collapsed with it, immediately being destroyed.

In his Sutherland, Lelouch was cackling like a maniac. "It worked, didn't it? I can do it! I can! I can beat Britannia!"

What Lelouch didn't know was that Char heard his cackling over the radio, and had to question the sanity of this Warlock.

In the G-1 bridge, Clovis stepped back from the map, complete fear on his face. '_Who... who in the hell am I up against?_' He thought, '_What if... what if he's even better than Todo?_'

"Lloyd!" He shouted, as the White-haired scientist appeared once again. "Can it win? Can your toy beat them?"

Lloyd grinned as he hummed. "_My Lord,_" he said. "_Please be so kind as to call it Lancelot._"

_**Later**_

_**With Lelouch**_

Lelouch laughed a bit. "Another push, and the checkpoint will fall," he said.

"_This is B-Group!_" One of the Resistance members shouted. "_We've encountered an enemy presence!_"

Lelouch rose an eyebrow at that. "Reinforcements?" he asked before he sighed. "Well, real battle is different from chess..." he picked up the radio again "Status?"

"_I-It looks like a new model! Something we've never seen befor-AAAHH-!_"

Lelouch became surprised at that. "What's happening out there?" He ordered. "Someone answer me?"

"_It seems the Britannians have deployed an experimental prototype,_" Red Comet's voice said on the radio. "_Tai, do you have its location?_"

"_Give me a sec..._" Tai said. "_And... got it! It's heading down the road and... what the? Is that a Gundam?_"

"_Uhh... correct me if I'm wrong, Tai..._" the male voice associated with Takeshi remarked, "_but did I just hear you ask if the new model was a Gundam? How would that be possible?_"

"_I'm telling you, it looks like a Gundam!_" Tai barked. "_It looks like a White and Gold Gundam without a V-Head crest, and with the same roller-blades as those Knightmares have... and it has some sort of energy shield that's reflecting bullets!_"

"_All right, tell me its location,_" Takeshi remarked. "_I'll show this Gundam-wannabe just what it's like to face off against the real thing... and I'll see if I can take one of its arms for our techs to study._"

"_Do it, Takeshi," _Char said in reply. _"But be careful, by the sounds of the rebels engaging it, it's not to be underestimated." _

"_Got it, Commander. Heading in to engage,_"Takeshi said as he headed off.

Lelouch was confused by the word 'Gundam', but decided to ask about it later.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Takeshi**_

Takeshi flew ahead in his Gundam, following directions being fed to his computer by Tai as well as reaching out with his own Newtype Senses. After a moment of street-level flying, he finally spotted the machine... and realized that Tai was indeed correct in saying it looked like a Gundam.

"All right, Gundam-wannabe," he remarked, the Tempest Gundam grabbing one of its shoulder-mounted Beam Boomerangs, "let's see how you fare against the real thing!" The Tempest then threw the boomerang straight at the new model, the weapon spinning just like a normal boomerang as it flew.

Inside the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi heard warning alarms go off, as he turned and saw the energy blade twirling towards him. "Shit!" he shouted as he jumped the Lancelot backwards, just as the massive boomerang slammed into the ground. "What the hell was what?"

The Tempest flew forward, grabbing its Boomerang and pulling it out of the ground, giving Suzaku his first glimpse at the massive machine. It returned the Boomerang to its shoulder, switched its Sword/Rifle into Sword Mode, and then launched forward, its thrusters causing it to close the distance in the blink of an eye as it swung its sword, removing the Lancelot's left arm.

Suzaku cursed loudly as he backpedaled the Lancelot using all of its speed. "Son of a... that thing is huge!" he shouted. "What the hell is that thing?"

"_Suzaku, what's wrong?_" Cecile Croomy asked on the comm. "_What happened?_"

"It's... it's some sort of massive Knightmare, almost looks like the Lancelot!" Suzaku answered, even as the Unknown unit pressed its attacks, while Suzaku did his best to dodge. "It doesn't have landspinners... and it's five times bigger than the Lancelot!"

In the Special Corps Trailer, Cecile and Lloyd were looking at the massive machine, through the video monitor, as it charged at the Lancelot. Lloyd became horrified when his beloved Lancelot's left arm got sliced off by the massive sword.

"Oh no! My beautiful baby!" the creator screamed.

The Tempest continued its attack, a spray of fire coming from its head-mounted Vulcan guns even as Takeshi marked the location of the Lancelot's severed arm on his radar, so he could retrieve it later.

"I have to admit, it is pretty fast," he remarked. "Maneuverable, too," he continued as it dodged his fire with seeming ease. "Still..."

He dodged a Slash Harken fired from the Lancelot's remaining arm, storing his Sword/Rifle even as the Tempest grabbed one of its Beam Sabers, surprising Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile with its energy blade.

"...it's no Gundam!"

He put on another burst of speed, used the Beam Saber to annihilate the Lancelot's Gundam-style head unit, and then slammed the Tempest's foot into the prototype Knightmare, sending it flying a considerable distance from the kick.

"WHOA!" Suzaku shouted, as his Knightmare Frame was kicked what felt like _miles _away from the Unknown. "How... how is that thing so powerful!"

"_Suzaku, pull back now!_" Cecile said on the comm, "_Lancelot doesn't stand a chance against that...that thing!_"

It took Suzaku only a few minutes to make a decision.

"Roger that!" he said, and immediately retreated back to the Special Corps trailer.

Takeshi watched the Lancelot leave as he deactivated the Tempest's beam saber and placed it back where it was stored.

"Commander. The Gundam-wannabe has fallen back," he said as he turned the suit around and headed to pick up the severed arm when he noticed something on a nearby building. A Japanese woman holding an infant, looking terrified at what she was seeing.

Killing his radio for a moment and switching over to the loudspeakers, he turned the Gundam to face her and spoke in Japanese, "Ma'am, I'd suggest that you find shelter. It currently isn't safe here. Rest assured that the Britannians won't harm you. My comrades and I won't let them."

The woman seemed to snap out of it as she began to run out of the building and down the street. He then switched back to his radio, and continued back to the arm of the Lancelot. He found the arm on the road and controlled the Tempest to kneel down and pick it up.

"Hm, man, these things are definitely small," he said to himself. "I think we might need to try making our own, if only so that we have something of a challenge - even for a new model, that was way too easy of an opponent." Keying his radio, he said, "Commander, I'm returning to the ship - I have a piece of salvage I want to get to the techs ASAP."

"_Roger that, Takeshi,_" Char said. "_The _Rewloola _has just begun her final approach, and the _Argama's _fleet will be here momentarily. We're committing the final push against the Britannian's lines now, and advancing on their command vehicle._"

Takeshi nodded at that. "Copy that, sir. I'm on my way," he said. "So are you leading the attack?"

"_Actually, not this time," _Char said, causing Takeshi to blink.

"Uh, why is that sir?" he asked, curious why the Red Comet was not taking the lead this time.

"_Because Sophie is already making an attack run, and she's mowing down any Britannian Mini-M.S. in her way!" _said Charlotte. "_She's not stopping until she makes these bastards pay. We're already moving in to support her!"_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Sophie**_

**(BGM: Gundam Unicorn OST 2 Track 4 'MAD-NUG')**

"EVERYONE DIES!" Sophie shouted as her Dom Funf II raced forward, firing both its 90mm Assault Rifle in one hand, and its 880mm Bazooka in the other as her unit wreaked havoc on the remaining Britannian Lines, using the Dom's speed against the Sutherlands with ease. She was not alone in her assault, as Charlotte and Nikki were in their Zaku's providing covering fire, taking out whatever enemies Sophie would miss, and Tai provided air cover with Alice as her Gouf All-Regions type flew across the battlefield gunning down VTOL's, and Tai opened fire with his Sniper Rifle, obliterating Britannian Tanks from above.

"Whoa damn!" Nikki shouted as they continued their mad dash. "This is nuts! It was never this easy with the Feddies! We're just steamrolling right over them!"

"_Well back then, Nikki, the Feddies had __**Mobile Suits**__! Not to mention Gundams with beam weaponry," _Charlotte retorted as she fired her 120mm rifle. _"Besides, these sons of bitches deserve this!"_

"Not saying they don't, Captain," Nikki said, as he also fired his 120mm. "Just pointing it out..."

On the G-1, Clovis and General Bartley looked on in both shock and absolute _horror _as the gigantic Knightmare Frames tore apart their forces, appearing as the most menacing force either of them had ever seen.

"Quick! Call in Reinforcements at once!" Bartley shouted, his face sweating bullets as the lead machine sped ever closer.

"We can't! It's too late!" shouted one of the other terrified officers, as a Sutherland was smacked to the side like a ragdoll.

Clovis couldn't believe this horror that was happening to him. Screw his inheritance, he was fearing for his life!

"ALL FORCES RETREAT!" he shouted. "We don't stand a chance against these... these monstrosities! Retreat!"

However, before their G-1 could move, the lead unit quickly approached, its bazooka armed and aimed for the kill. On all comm Channels, one voice was heard as the Unit approached, and one phrase was heard...

"**SIEG ZEON!**"

The Dom fired a shot from the Bazooka, streaking towards the bridge. Clovis and General Bartley began to run off, as Clovis ran down the corridor, before he heard a loud explosion behind him, and everything went black.

Outside the now destroyed G-1 in the cockpit of the Dom, Sophie removed her helmet and began to breathe hard, as she glared at the destroyed mobile base, however surprisingly a few tears streamed down her face.

"May the fires of Hell consume you for eternity," she whispered as the two Zaku's appeared by her side.

"_Nice shot, Sophie..._" Nikki said gently. "_And all for those people who had died by their hands._"

"They've been avenged..." Sophie said, closing her eyes. "But it's not over yet..."

"_Huh?_" Nikki asked, confused.

"I'm not going to stop..." Sophie muttered, "until Britannia..." She heard her alert systems go off, and she turned her Dom as she watched as the _Rewloola_ began to approach the Ghetto from the air, and not far behind from them was the _Argama, _and several other vessels with it.

"...Until Britannia... is destroyed," she finished, just as four ReZEL's flew overhead from the _Argama._

_**Meanwhile, with Clovis.**_

Clovis la Britannia, 3rd Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, was dragging himself from the destroyed G-1 Base, as remnants of his forces retreated without him. He had lost the lower part of his left arm, his right leg had two pieces of shrapnel, and he had a gash over his left eye, which was bleeding profusely.

"Must...get away...from those monsters..." he gasped out as he continued to pull himself through the dirt.

He heard the sound of machines, as he looked up, and he felt relieved at the sight of a Sutherland. '_Salvation!_' he thought, as he tried his best to stand. "Please... help me!" he said. "I... I am... Prince Clovis La Britannia..."

The cockpit hatch opened, and Clovis saw the person descend to the ground. He was confused at first why the pilot was wearing the uniform of a common foot soldier, but he could care less at this point, he just wanted to get out of her before that giant cyclops Knightmare came back to finish him.

"Hurry pilot! We must get out of here...before that thing finds us," he said as he tried to stand up.

"You always were the big cry baby, _brother._" the 'soldier' said, causing Clovis to blink in confusion at that.

"Wha...what are you talking about?" the injured prince said, but the soldier said nothing as he removed his mask and helmet, revealing his black hair and violet eyes. Clovis' own eyes widened in horrified recognition at who stood before him.

"Y...You..." he gasped out as he saw the young teenager kneel mockingly in front of him.

"Yes, the eldest son of the Late Imperial Consort, Marianne Vi Britannia. Lelouch Vi Britannia." he said, as the now frightened prince looked at his thought-to-be-dead younger brother, knowing his day just went from horrifying to Hell.

**117Jorn: HAHA Cliffhanger! Well, there you have it people, the first chapter of Code Zeon! As you can see, it's a pseudo sequel too Swords of Change, only of course not EVERYTHING explained in the first half of the chapter will happen as explained in SOC, as I edited a few things to avoid spoilers for those of you who wish to read it. So I hope you like this!**

**Patriot-112: Like I did! Especially the SIEG ZEON, with the following bazooka to the G-1 base part. Very badass. Man, I'm sounding like Dempsey...**

**117Jorn: *Chuckles* What can I say, I love Zeon! If it weren't for Gihren, they'd be pretty bad-ass... then again, when you think about it, if it wasn't FOR Gihren and the Zabi Family, Zeon may not have been as bad-ass as it is now...**

**Patriot-112: True, so Jorn, what's gonna happen on the next chapter?**

**117Jorn: Well... not to spoil anything for you readers, but basically Lelouch's little confrontation with Clovis, as well as the Republic of New Zeon makes its full debut in Japan, and Britannia will soon learn to start S**ting themselves. **

**Takeshi Yamato:** **New Zeon also learns a few things about the Code Geass world, with Takeshi discovering a startling fact about a few people in this new world...**

**117Jorn: Yup! So, until next time...**

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 4th UC 0102 / 2017 A.T.B**

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

* * *

Amidst the ruined city and recently destroyed Knightmares and other military equipment of the Britannians, Lelouch Lamperouge, aka, Lelouch Vi Britannia, former Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire was looking down at his wounded half brother with disdain in his eyes. Even though he was smirking.

"Le...lelouch?" Clovis asked. "H-How...? T-They said... t-they said you died w-when...Japan was brought into Britannia..."

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Lelouch said, still smirking, before he frowned. "But if you think you can bring me back to the homeland to use me as some tool of diplomacy, your greatly mistaken. Don't forget why we were used as tools in the first place."

Clovis' face immediately became frightful as he remembered that day, after Lady Marianne was killed, their father exiled Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan, after calling the latter a weakling, and the former dead to him the moment he was born. And now here he was, pissed, and having had enough of Britannia's bullshit.

"That's right..." Lelouch said. "It was because my Mother was killed...Mother held the title of Knight of Honor, but was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other Imperial Consorts held her in contempt. Even though you made it look like the work of Terrorists... I know full! You people killed my mother!"

Clovis immediately screamed. "It wasn't me! I swear I had nothing to do with it!"

"That is irrelevant! I will find out the truth!" with his eye glowed with the bird sigil of the power the woman gave him. "Now, by whose hand was she slain!?"

Once again, Clovis's eyes gained the faint red glow as the woman from the Knightmare Frame did. "My brother, Second Prince Schneizel, and Second Princess Cornelia," he said in his trance-like state. "They can tell you."

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise. "They were at the heart of this?" he asked, but Clovis couldn't answer. Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "That's all you know, isn't it?" he asked, before he deactivated the power.

The moment the power deactivated, Clovis immediately went back to panic mode.

"Please, Lelouch! It wasn't me!" he screamed, while Lelouch just gave him a stoic look.

"I believe you..." he said and Clovis almost felt relieved until he saw the smirk form on his younger brother's face. "...But..."

Lelouch then brought up the standard Britannian sidearm and proceeded to aim it at the 3rd Prince's forehead.

"No...wait Lelouch! You and I may have had different mothers but we're still blood!" he said, now hysterical.

"Maybe..." he said, but just as he was about to squeeze the trigger and end the life of the badly wounded prince.

"_Stand down!" _a voice shouted on a loudspeaker and the 11th Prince jerked his head to the source. He looked up and saw one of the massive 'Mobile Suits' standing above them, one colored red with black and gold trimming. "_Don't do it, kid,_" the pilot said. "_We still need him._"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who this man is?" he shouted. "He's the one who ordered this whole attack! He's the one who let the Britannians do everything they wish to the Japanese! HE'S THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"_That may be, son. That may be, but still, we need him to tell us everything about the Empire." _the pilot of the Mobile Suit said. _"Their military strength, their bases, individuals in the government, everything. Then we'll put him on a military tribunal, and convict him of the crimes he committed against the people of this nation. Then, we will execute him, publically if possible. Or if all else fails, life in prison."_

At that moment a squad of armed men dressed in what Lelouch could guess was body armor (**A.N.: ECOAS Normal Suits, but colored like Zeon Uniforms)**, and face concealing helmets arrived on the scene and surrounded him and Clovis, weapons readied but not aimed. "_Don't do something stupid that you'll regret later, kid,_" The pilot said. "_Let us handle this piece of trash._"

Lelouch glanced up at the Mobile Suit, before he stared back at Clovis. He was still very tempted to just pull the trigger right then and there...

He then sighed as he eased his grip on the trigger. "Fine... he's all yours," he said as he put away his gun. "Just make sure he pays for everything he's done..." He then proceeded towards his captured Sutherland. "If you'll excuse me... I'm late for something."

The Guards looked as if they were about to move to stop him, but the red Mobile Suit raised its hand. "_Let him go,_" he said. "_Capture 'Prince' Clovis La Britannia, and take him into custody. He is who we're after._"

The guards nodded and moved to restrain Clovis, who was looking at the Mobile Suit fearfully. Its single green eye glaring at him.

"No...wait! Lelouch wait! HELP ME! PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE!" the man screamed, but Lelouch just kept walking toward the Sutherland, his former brother's screams falling on deaf ears.

"Shut up!" One of the guards shouted, slamming the but of their rifle into the Britannian's head, quickly knocking him out. "Get this bastard to the brig after he's been patched up."

Inside the Mobile Suit, Char watched as the young boy, Lelouch, step back into the Sutherland before it moved away. '_Lelouch, eh?_' he thought to himself. He recalled the look that young man had in his eye... and how much it reminded him of himself, when he sought vengeance against the Zabi Family... and almost lost himself in the process.

'_I better keep an eye on him,' _he thought, _'And make sure he doesn't suffer the same way I did.'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**with the Remnants of Clovis' Forces**_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S MISSING'?" shouted Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, founder and leader of the Purist Faction as he gripped the uniform of a foot soldier.

"W-We looked everywhere, Lord Jeremiah!" said the frightened man. "And we can't seem to find him anywhere, and it's possible he was killed during the enemy counter-attack!"

Jeremiah growled as he shoved the Soldier away. "Then where is General Bartley!" He shouted. "We need to find Prince Clovis!"

"We h-haven't heard from him either m-my lord!" The soldier said. "H-he may have been killed as well!"

The Margrave just growled more at the incompetence of these idiots. "Get a squad. Get back in there. And _find_ him! And if you _dare_ come back without him, I will shoot you in the head myself, ARE WE CLEAR!?" he roared, which caused the frightened man to snap a hasty salute.

"Y-Yes my lord! Right away!" the soldier said and immediately left the pissed off nobleman.

'_We never suffered a defeat like this before...,' _he thought as he turned to what was left of the forces that went into Shinjuku. _'...And this is all that's left? A few infantry squads, a dozen Sutherlands, the Special Corps, and a Medical Unit?'_

"Lord Jeremiah!" a voice he recognized shouted, and he turned and saw his faithful lieutenant, Viletta Nu. "Are you alright?"

Jeremiah sighed. "Physically, yes..." he said, before looking around again. "But all of this... how could we have lost like this? Since when did the Elevens get weaponry like _that?_"

Viletta sighed as well. "I heard..." she said. "And saw them... they knocked out our Sutherlands like they were ants, I heard even the Special's Prototype model got pretty banged up."

Jeremiah gave a gruff sigh at that. "So even Prince Schneizel's Camelot weapons couldn't stop them, and the Lancelot is a Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame," he said, and Viletta nodded.

"Yes, and I heard that Earl Asplund is throwing a fit over it." she said, and then her eyes narrowed at the ground, which Jeremiah caught.

"Viletta, what is it?" he asked.

"It's just, after the retreat order was given, I heard a voice on the radio." she said and the Margrave blinked.

"A voice?" he asked, and Viletta nodded.

"Yes. A woman," she said. "It was on all of the channels... someone shouting out a phrase... 'Sieg Zeon'."

The Margrave looked at Villetta in surprise and confusion. "Sieg... Zeon?" he asked, as she nodded. "Sieg is German for Victory... do you think they were part of the European Union?"

"No, Impossible," she said, shaking her head. "Their Machines... there is no way Europeans could develop machines like those... those monsters..."

Jeremiah had to agree with his subordinate at that. Europe had some decent Knightmare Frames, but not THAT well developed as the ones that attacked them. Then there was the second part of the phrase Villetta told him. Zeon. And he had to ask himself, 'What the hell is Zeon?'

Before he could think anymore, another Foot soldier came toward him and Villetta, out of breath, as he tried to speak. "My...Lord..." he gasped. "Nee...need to..."

"Hold on a moment, soldier!" Jeremiah ordered. "Catch your breath first, and then tell me what?"

The soldier took a few breaths, before he spoke again, more clearly this time "My Lord... Y-you need to come and see this..." he said. "East Lookout... to Shinjuku... you're not going to believe this..."

Jeremiah blinked, and turned to Villetta who had the same look until they turned back to the soldier.

"Lead the way, then," Jeremiah ordered, and the soldier nodded and led the two Purists in the direction of the Lookout.

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

* * *

It didn't take them too long to reach the said Lookout Post, and the Purists were shocked at what they were seeing.

Soaring over the Shinjuku Ghetto were massive... flying warships, unlike anything any of them had seen. Some of them were as small as 200 Meters, while others were over 400 to even 600 meters in length! They were all colored a variety of different colors, many of the vessels were colored either crimson red or Dark Green, while others had more militaristic grey and steel colors.

And if that wasn't enough, launching from each of the vessels were more of the massive machines, only even more models than before. Some with the same cyclops-head design as the ones before, while others maintained more humanoid appearances similar to the Lancelot. And descending from the skies appeared strange spherical objects which landed on the surface, which opened as more of these machines stepped out, along with other vehicles, supplies and troops.

Jeremiah saw a Foot Soldier with binoculars and went over to the man.

"Give me those!" he said, while snatching them away, surprising the soldier.

Jeremiah then looked through the binoculars and zoomed in on the spherical-shaped-pods, or whatever they were. He saw several tanks of unknown design moving out, and infantry wearing uniforms never before seen. However on the pods in which they came out of, he saw one thing that stood out: A Golden emblem, of a large 'A' with a hawk in the middle, its wings spread. And in the center of the hawk, was a symbol he could not recognise at all. **(AN: Its Char's Zeon Flag)**

'_Hmm, interesting symbol, I'll give em that.' _he thought as he continued to look around until his eyes landed on something, or someone, that made his blood ran cold.

"Ah hell," he said, as he saw the missing Prince Clovis who was restrained by two well armed and armored men.

"My Lord?" Villetta said. "What is it?"

Jeremiah answered her, a look of dread on his face, as he watched the two men take the obviously out cold Prince to a transport of some kind.

"They have the Prince."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Shinjuku**_

* * *

**(BGM: Gundam 0083 OST/ Konpeitoh.)**

As soon as the Britannian Forces had been kicked out of Shinjuku, Char wasted no time in sending out the relief forces, as they sent in whatever medical teams they had available to help the people of Shinjuku who survived. The New Zeon Army had begun setting up a perimeter around Shinjuku, to keep an eye out for any potential Britannian counter-attacks. However Char himself seriously doubted they would be stupid enough to attack when they had the _Rewloola,_ the _Argama, _a _Gwazine-_class, three _Salamis Kai-_classes, two _Musai Kai-_classes, and a _Magellan Kai-_class flying above them, with full stores of Mobile Suits ready to deploy, not to mention the ground forces already being deployed as well.

Nanai herself had decided to help with the medical division, since there wasn't much else for her to do on the _Rewloola _ since Mineva had offered to take care of her son. She walked the streets of Shinjuku, as wounded citizens were brought to the medical area as quickly as possible. From what she had been told, a lot of the people would make it... but many more would not. The numbers of who had died were expected to be in the triple digits, if not more.

She passed by the morgue, and her heart wrenched at the people who had loved ones as they mourned their losses.

"It's terrible..." said a voice, and Nanai turned and saw Loni Garvey, the former pilot of the Shamloo. "How can...how can those Britannians treat these people this way. This kind of oppression is worse than the Federation's... maybe even the Titans..."

"I agree with you on that..." Nanai said, looking at the grieving citizens. "These Britannians... they don't value human life at all unless they are other Britannians... they make the Titans look tame in comparison."

Loni could only agree with the older as she looked at the bodies covered in body bags, until she spotted one sight that made her heart ache. A single child, a girl no more than 5, crying over the body of her dead mother. Loni then began to walk forward toward the grieving child and when she arrived, knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is... this your mother?" She asked, somewhat fearing the answer before the child nodded.

"She... she won't wake up..." She said, "I tried, but... s-she won't wake up! Why won't she wake up!"

Loni then brought the young orphan into an embrace, who also wrapped her arms around Loni's neck.

"I'm sorry dear, she's gone." Loni said, and immediately after that, the girl began to cry even harder, crying on Loni's shoulder, but she didn't mind as she did everything she could to comfort the orphaned child, while rocking her at the same time. She also noticed that the girl had malnutrition from the lack of food her parents probably had. "Do you know where your daddy is?"

The girl shook her head. "Daddy...bad men...came...and took him away," she cried, and Loni knew that members of the Britannian Military came and took the girl's father away.

"I'm so sorry..." Loni said sadly, before she forced up a smile. "But... at least now your mother is in a better place, sweetie," she assured her as the girl looked at her. "And the day will come where you will see her again, but it won't be for a long time."

The girl sniffled as she dried her tears. "You...you promise?" she said.

Loni smiled. "I do," she said. "And until then, I'll take care of you for her. I will not be able to replace her, but I promise, I will be the best mother to you that I can."

The girl then wrapped her arms around Loni's neck. Nanai watched the scene and smiled. She knew Loni went through a lot after the One Year War ended. And she believed that by adopting that little girl, Loni's mental wounds will begin to heal faster.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Ohgi's Group**_

* * *

"Look at those things!" Tamaki shouted, as a Zaku II F3 Type walked between ruined buildings on patrol, while Ohgi and their group moved through the camp that their new apparent allies had set up. "They really are bigger than Sutherlands! And look at those ships! Their even bigger than the Airships I heard the Brit's have!"

"Yeah, no kidding," said Sugiyama. "And despite their size, they teared the Britannian Army a new one!"

Kallen meanwhile was watching a group of Zeon soldiers, one who had a cutting torch, opening the cockpit of a downed Sutherland. The hatch opened and the cockpit seat popped out. A soldier approached the still form of what Kallen could see was a female pilot. He placed his fingers on the woman's neck looking for a pulse.

"Got one!" he said and hand signaled a group of medics over.

"What are they doing?" Tamaki practically shouted. "Are they actually trying to _help _a Brit Pilot?"

"Of course," A familiar voice said ahead of them, as they looked ahead and saw Char approach them, still in his flight suit as he carried his helmet under his arm. "We are no longer in an active combat zone. What else would you expect? Did you think we would simply murder a defenseless prisoner like a Britannian probably would?"

The Resistance Fighters looked at the Commander of Zeon, and they were silent for a few moments until Tamaki spoke.

"Well, no, now that I look at it...but still-!" he began only for Char to cut him off.

"But nothing." the Red Comet said firmly as he went over to the group of soldiers who immediately stood up and saluted him. Char told them to be at ease as he knelt next to the unconscious woman, who had light tan skin, and shoulder blade length auburn colored hair. She had a bruise on a part of her forehead, which would explain why she was out.

He reached down and picked up her dog tags that were out of her pilot suit and read the name.

'_Wanda Richardson. Chief Warrant Officer. Serial #:149555-90132. Age: 24.' _he thought to himself and placed the dog tags down. "Get her to Medical tent B, make sure she's alright." He ordered the troops. "When she wakes up, alert me."

"Yes sir!" The Soldiers said as a medical stretcher was brought in, and the pilot was placed on it before she was carried away.

Char then turned around and faced the Japanese resistance fighters. "Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name is Char Aznable, Commander and Chief of the Republic of New Zeon. Though you know me as the Red Comet from our earlier battle."

The group's eyes widened at that.

"Whoa wait! You're the Red Comet guy!" Tamaki yelled, only to receive an elbow from the only other female member of the Resistance aside from Kallen and Hitomi, Inoue. "Ow! What was that for, Inoue!?"

"You yell too much," the bluenette with an irritated frown.

The one with purple hair and wearing glasses, Minami spoke up next. "I hate to be rude, but what is 'New Zeon'?"

"It's alright," Char said, nodding. "But for now, all you really need to know is that we are an independent nation from Britannia, and we have every intention to liberate Japan from Britannian rule, making us your allies. I wish I could tell you more, but a lot of our information is classified... at the moment, once we get the people of Shinjuku evacuated, we will be able to explain more."

"Evacuated?" Hitomi asked, surprised. "What do you mean Aznable-san?"

"Please, just call me Char," Char said. "I plan to officially announce it in a few hours, but we will be evacuating the civilian populace of Shinjuku to a more secure location. It is highly likely the Britannians will commit a large Counter-attack on our force, and I would prefer to avoid civilians getting caught in the crossfire. We will not force them to come with us, but given the circumstances... I believe it's in their best interest."

The Resistance groups all looked at each other at that.

"But...where is it exactly are you taking them?" Kallen asked.

Char just gave a small frown as he looked around the ruined city. "Somewhere a lot better than here," he said.

"Commander Aznable!" an approaching soldier said as he stopped and saluted. "Sir, we checked all the wrecked frames, and we found 12 pilots still alive." he then handed the Red Comet a clipboard. "Here are the names, sir."

Char accepted the list and looked through all the names. He saw Wanda's name on the list, along with 11 others.

"Have any of them given any problems?" he asked and the soldier sighed.

"At least half of them. They're spouting nonsense how their parent's a noble or some shit. Sorry, sir." he said, and Char chuckled.

"It's to be expected," he said. "Once its been assured they have no life-threatening wounds, have then sent to the brig we set up for the POW's. Also, send word to the _Rewloola_ that I will need to speak with Foreign Minister Serrana Karn and Chief of State Mineva Lao Zabi. They will want a full report on what happened here."

As the soldier nodded and moved off, another of the machines from the battle - the dark blue and black one with the V-Fin head crest - approached and set down. Its hatch opened, and a man in a pilot's suit of the same color as his machine descended on a zipline.

"The techs are looking over that arm I retrieved from that prototype machine now, Commander," the pilot said as he walked over. "Even if it's not a complete unit, it should give us a glimpse as to the latest technology the Britannians have been developing." He pulled off his helmet, exposing his dark brown hair, moustache, and violet eyes. "Also, got word from a few other groups that what's left of enemy Sutherlands are going to be salvaged as well. It'll help us get an even better grasp of their-"

Takeshi was cut off as he heard a sharp gasp, causing everyone to look at Hitomi, who looked at Takeshi with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth. "N-No... it can't..." she whispered. "O...O'nii-san?"

Takeshi looked at her blankly, though he did notice the similarities she seemed to share with him, namely hair, eye, and skin color. "I take it I resemble someone you know, miss?" he asked her, curious.

Hitomi looked at Takeshi for a moment, before she regained her composure. "I... forgive me..." she said. "I... you look like my older brother, Takeshi... someone who died after the initial Britannian Invasion..."

Takeshi's eyes were wide. This woman's older brother looked just like him, and even shared his first name? This was really weird, and probably something that should be cleared up in private. "Commander," he said, looking at Char, "do you think it would be okay to fill her in on us now, in private? I think that might be the easiest way to go about this."

Char looked at the two in confusion before he sighed. "You may, Captain Yamato," he said, shaking his head, muttering something about things getting even stranger. "In the meantime, which of you is the leader of your group? I would like you to accompany me to my flagship."

Ohgi appeared a bit hesitant before he stepped forward. "That would be me," he said. "I'm Ohgi Kaname, I'm in charge of the Shinjuku Resistance cell."

Char nodded. "Very well," he said, "Follow me, we'll take my Mobile Suit there."

Meanwhile, Takeshi brought Hitomi into the cockpit of the Tempest with him, and used the monitors to help tell her about the history of New Zeon and where they come from. "So you see, Miss Hitomi," he said at the end of his explanation, having been told her name as they had gone into the cockpit, "even though I somehow seem to share the same name and appearance as your older brother, the fact that I come from another world would make me being him impossible."

Hitomi looked at Takeshi in surprise and shock at everything he had just explained. She tried to think of a way to believe he was lying... but then again, what would he gain by lying? "You're... not from this world?" she asked.

"No, I am not," he said. "None of us in New Zeon are from this world. We came here searching for a new home, but we didn't expect this world to be so similar to our own... and yet so different at the same time."

Hitomi still looked shocked before she sighed. "I... this... this is a lot to take in..." she muttered. "How is Sayane supposed to handle this...?"

One of Takeshi's eyebrows went up. "Sayane?" he asked. "I take it she was... close... to your Takeshi?"

Hitomi nodded a bit regretfully. "Yes... she was... Takeshi's Fiancé before the war started," she said. "They were going to get married before the Britannians invaded... ever since it ended, she's been grief-stricken since Takeshi was... the Yamato clan has been helping her out since then, since her family died in the invasion as well..."

Takeshi sighed. "Things are never simple, are they?" he muttered. "Not only did another... me... exist on this world, but he was part of an entire clan..." He then had a bit of an idea. "Hey, why don't I take you to one of the ships? One of our doctors could probably run a simple DNA test - even if we aren't related, I am curious as to how similar we are genetically, given how similar I seem to be to your brother."

Hitomi blinked at that before she thought about it, admittedly she was just as curious as Takeshi was. "Well...I'll have to let the others know, but I think it's worth checking out, at least." She said, before a thought hit her. "Oh, and can we bring my Burai Kai? I'm curious to see what New Zeon will think of it, and see if they can improve it somehow."

"Sure thing," Takeshi replied. "I can get the Commander to approve it while you let your friends know."

Hitomi nodded, and as she stepped out onto the platform in front of the cockpit to talk to the rest of the group, Takeshi opened a channel with the Sazinju, which he spotted flying up to the _Rewloola_. "Commander," he began, "I'm bringing Miss Hitomi up to the ship so the doctors can run a DNA test - given how similar I seem to be to her brother, it seems we're both curious as to how similar we are genetically. She also wants to bring her machine along, see what the techs think about it and if they can improve it in some way. Do we have your permission to bring her unit aboard?"

It was a few moment before Char answered.

"_Granted. Besides, I'm curious how a Japanese machine ticks._" Char said and Takeshi turned to Hitomi, who had just finished talking to the rest of her group.

"Well, the Commander approves! Let's go then!" he said, and Hitomi nodded.

The cockpit hatch closed, and then the Tempest began moving, first moving over to Hitomi's Burai and picking it up, and then proceeding to take to the skies, cradling the Japanese Knightmare in its arms as it flew back to the _Rewloola_.

* * *

_**Later, **_

_**On the Rewloola**_

* * *

Once they had entered the _Rewloola, _Char guided Ohgi and Kallen, the latter of whom was acting as Ohgi's 'Guard', as they entered a large room with a large screen near the back of it, and several individuals sitting around typing on consoles.

"Has the link been set up yet?" Char asked one of the Officers, who nodded.

"Just about got it, sir," he said. "Putting them up on the view screen."

The screen blinked on, and it showed Mineva Lao Zabi herself, dressed in a female white violet version of the Neo-Zeon uniform.

"_Char, I came as soon as I got the call," _the former Princess of the Principality said. "_What's the situation, now?"_

"We've pushed the Britannians out of the Shinjuku Ghetto with the help of a local resistance group," Char said, pointing to Ohgi and Kallen. "This is Ohgi Kaname and Kallen Koizuki, their leader. We've already begun setting up a perimeter around the Ghetto, and preparing transports to evacuate the civilian populace if, or rather _when _the Britannians pull together a counter-attack. Ohgi, Kallen, this is Mineva Lao Zabi, current Head of State of the Republic of New Zeon."

Mineva nodded at that, _"Pleasure to meet you, and It's probably for the best. Fortunately, we have enough room, since one of the Gründer Colonies isn't populated yet," _she said. _"Selena is here as well, and she plans on establishing negotiations with the non-aligned Nations, since we just got word that Australia is not aligned with either of the Superpowers. I'm actually surprised neither Britannia, the EU or the Chinese have made a claim for it." _

"That's because they don't need it," Ohgi said. "Australia doesn't have anything Britannia, China, or Europe would be interested in enough to establish a long-term colony. No Sakuradite reserves, or other natural resources that they could go without. Although Britannians owned Australia for a short while, it was just to mine it dry of what little Gold was there. After the Gold mines dried up, those who didn't leave with the Britannians were left there to fend for themselves. The only notable settlements of Australia now are used as Penal Colonies for Britannian war criminals and prisoners."

Char thought about that. "Prisoners as in POWs from other nations, and war criminals who disobeyed orders?" he asked and Ohgi nodded.

"Yeah, Britannian soldiers who actually saw what the Empire really was, but who the Empire can't really kill outright for different reasons. They are actually soldiers who still had moral codes and honor in them." Ohgi said. "And not to mention the local natives have been very helpful to them in surviving."

"Not to mention some of the POW's have formed their own Mercenary Groups, and found ways to come and go from Australia as they please," Kallen pointed out as well. "They usually fight for nations opposed to Britannia. During the war 7 years ago, Australian Mercenaries fought with the Japanese during Britannia's invasion. Helped slow their advances... but not halt them outright. When the war ended, a lot of the former Japanese army retreated to Australia with them, and even today Australian Merc's work with the Japanese Liberation Front."

"_Why does Britannia not do anything about it?_" Mineva asked, as Kallen sighed.

"No one knows, really," Kallen says. "Some say the Emperor just doesn't care, or thinks they can't possibly change the course of his campaign. It's an enigma to a lot of people..."

"Hm. Arrogance and pride," Char said, and the two Resistance looked at him in confusion. "He doesn't believe that a group of criminals, even though they were trained by the military, are a threat to his power. So, he turns a blind eye, not knowing that he will pay dearly."

"The Emperor isn't known for being cautious." Ohgi said. "Even before the Second Pacific war, the Britannian Emperor has basically been steamrolling over their opposition. The African Nations, Japan... even now the Middle Eastern Federation is expected to fall soon, and be renamed into a new Area. They have had no genuine opposition to their military forces... well, until you guys showed up," he then chuckled a bit. "By god, I never thought I'd see Britannia on the receiving-side of a major defeat in all these years..."

"All of that aside," Kallen said, looking at Char and Mineva on the screen "Exactly, what is New Zeon? We've never heard of a nation on Earth called Zeon..."

Char thought about that for a moment before turning to Mineva, who nodded.

"I will tell you when I address the survivors of this Purge," he said. "Just be forewarned. What I am about to tell you will change the view of your world, forever."

Both Kallen and Ohgi gulped at that thought, but nodded.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

**Rewloola **_**Hangar Bay**_

* * *

At that moment, the Tempest was now landing inside the _Rewloola's_ hangar bay. As Takeshi moved the Gundam over to the space that had been cleared out for Knightmare Salvage, Hitomi looked around them in awe, the cockpit's panoramic display showing everything around them.

"Amazing..." she muttered. "Your ships, your machines, the cockpits that display all of your surroundings... it just drives home how much more advanced you are than us..."

"Mobile Suit cockpits weren't originally like this," Takeshi remarked. "Originally they were actually closer to what your Knightmare cockpits look like, only our entry hatches were still in the front of the torso. Who knows? You guys might have developed Panoramic Cockpits of your own eventually, even if we didn't show up."

He then reached the Salvage zone, gently setting Hitomi's Burai on its feet before moving the Tempest over to its storage cubicle, the walkways rotating and extending into place as he powered the machine down. "Well, here we are," he said as he unstrapped himself from the pilot's seat, leading Hitomi out of the Tempest and onto the primary access walkway. "Welcome to the New Zeon Flagship _Rewloola_."

"Yo! Takeshi!" A voice shouted, as Takeshi and Hitomi turned to see a young man about as old as Takeshi, if not a year or two older, with short ear length white hair and yellow colored eyes wearing a New Zeon mechanic uniform. "You got a new unit for us? Great, we've been needing some more functioning Knightmares to run tests..." The man then glanced at Hitomi and blinked "Who's this?" he asked, grinning teasingly a bit. "Takeshi, you _do _realize Linda will Kill you if she realizes you're going out with other girls..."

"Zip it, Yuri!" Takeshi snapped. "This woman is the pilot of the unit I just brought in, which is apparently a Japanese-made Knightmare. She also had a brother who apparently looked exactly like me and shared my name - she agreed to a DNA test for curiosity's sake, just to see how closely related the two of us turn out to be, genetically."

Yuri blinked as he looked at Takeshi and Hitomi, before he just shrugged. "Eh, sure," he said, "Well either way, Miss, pleasure to have you onboard the _Rewloola, _I am Yuri Minovsky, Chief Engineer and Mechanic, and as of yesterday, current head of New Zeon's research division of Knightmare Frames."

Hitomi nodded in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Minovsky-san," she said. "My name is Hitomi Yamato." She then turned to look at her Burai and asked, "So, what's your assumption on the frames you've collected already?"

Yuri sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "In all honesty, despite being mobile while on the move, they have very light armor, and not made of the top notch material our mobile suits are made of."

"That's for sure," Takeshi remarked, thinking back to the fight. "The Exius went through those 'Sutherlands' like a hot knife through butter, and didn't even encounter any resistance when slicing off the arm of that prototype the Britannians had. Speaking of, anything interesting in that arm so far?"

"We've got techs working on it now," he said, as he gestured to where a Sutherland, recolored dark green with gold trimming, was equipped with the Prototype's left arm. "So far, we found the arm had a built-in Grappling device called a 'Slash Harken,' which seems to be standard issue among these Knightmares. Also built into the arm is a type of energy barrier it can project, it seems the amount of energy required to maintain the shields is proportional to the amount of energy being blocked by the shields. So the more energy behind the attack, the more energy the shield takes in order to block it. From our tests though, a blast from a Beam Rifle is too much as it can't make enough energy to repel the force of the blast. However..." he then grinned. "This is where I start thinking... if we used a Minovsky Fusion reactor, theoretically the shield would be capable of deflecting _anything, _since the reactor never runs out of energy. In fact, imagine what our ships would be like if they had this same shield system? They would be able to shrug off enemy fire like nothing! Of course, that has some drawbacks... as it seems that in order to return fire the shield would have to turn _off, _it works both ways it seems."

Takeshi looked thoughtful as he thought about the potentials of the shield. "It seems like something like that would be very useful indeed," he said. "However, I can also see potential adaptations that could be done. I remember hearing discussion about a Beam Shield a couple months before we left, do you think you could repurpose the shield in that arm in order to design a prototype Beam Shield?"

"Probably," Yuri said, nodding. "It may take a while though, still need to integrate their tech with ours... not to mention I think we can use Knightmare's in New Zeon's military forces. If they were modernized with our tech, they could be much more effective in battle. Not to mention they would be perfect for combat in areas where we would like to avoid large amounts of collateral damage thanks to their size, making them ideal for Colony defense and combat within Urban environments. They would be able to get to places most Mobile Suits wouldn't be able to. I've already working on the first drafts on some reverse-engineered Knightmares for Zeon use."

"That sounds good," Hitomi remarked. "I'll let you take a look at my Knightmare, as well, just don't take it apart. In fact, you could even use it as an experiment in integrating your tech with ours - I certainly wouldn't mind it having one of your 'Panoramic Cockpits'."

"We'll give it a shot," Yuri said. "It shouldn't be too hard, though, we just need to downscale the size of a standard MS's Panoramic Cockpit to fit a Knightmare's. I'll have some other mechanic's give your suit a looks-see, we'll see what upgrades we can make to her, though by the time we're done with it it'll be an entirely new unit in itself." He then grinned. "A totally badass unit, might I add."

"Well, we'll let you get to it, Yuri," Takeshi remarked, even as Hitomi bowed. "The two of us should probably get to the medbay for that DNA test... and we might even be able to catch the Commander's speech - the medbay should have a monitor to let us watch it."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Tokyo Settlement, Purist Faction HQ**_

* * *

"I can't believe we've been defeated!" said a strawberry-blonde-haired, blue-eyed man named Kewell Soresi. "We haven't lost this badly since our people lost Britain to Napoleon!"

"It gets worse! Prince Clovis has been captured and somehow the media got a hold of this information. We've got reporters outside demanding answers!" said another Purist.

"How did they get that information to begin with?" Viletta demanded. "It hasn't even been a full day yet!"

"Enough!" Jeremiah shouted, slamming his fist on the table silencing them all. "Look, we all know this is bad. But we need to be focusing on what we do now. With Prince Clovis captured, it will be up to us in the Purist Faction to maintain order in Area 11, and to make sure the 11 resistance movements like the JLF do not attempt to take advantage of this!"

"Shouldn't we be more focused on finding out exactly who this 'Zeon' faction is?" Viletta asked, "Even if we finally get control, it won't mean _anything _if these Zeon forces make a full push into the Tokyo Settlement!"

"The Tokyo Settlement is prepared for defense," Kewell said confidently. "These 'Zeon' forces from Shinjuku merely caught us by surprise is all, now we will be ready for their next move."

Before any reply could be made, the door burst open as an ordinary soldier ran into the room. "L-Lord Jeremiah!" he said, shock and a minor amount of fear coloring his voice and face. "T-the news! Turn on the news!"

Viletta immediately rushed over to the television in the room and turned it on. It was static for a few moments until it cleared, showing a light-blonde-haired, cobalt-eyed man in his mid 30's wearing a bright red, military-style dress uniform. In the background was a bright red screen, with the same emblem Jeremiah saw on the Zeon Vehicles in Shinjuku placed over it.

The Margrave blinked at the image of the man, before said person spoke.

"_I deliver this message to the Holy Britannian Empire, the Japanese People, as well as every other human being on this planet. For the Britannians, you face a new enemy...the Republic of New Zeon..."_

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Char**_

* * *

"We are a nation, formerly known as Neo Zeon, and before that, the Principality of Zeon," Char spoke before the cameras in the room that was set up for the world-wide broadcast. "Founded by my father, Zeon Zum Deikun, nearly half a century ago. I used to go by the name of Casval Deikun... but now, my people know me as Char Aznable, their Commander and Chief."

"We, of the Republic of New Zeon, are not of your world." Char announced, "We come from a planet very much like your own, ten point five light years from your own planet. We left our planet, to save it from being crushed by the weight of its own growing human population, as the Earth Federation government established space colonies, my father declared Side 3, the colonies furthest from our homeworld, Independent, as Zeon."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the EU**_

_**Paris**_

* * *

The Central Hemicycle Government members of the European Union, watched in awe and trepidation as Char continued his speech.

"_But...shortly after Zeon declared it's independence, Gihren Zabi, son of Degwin Sodo Zabi, a close advisor and friend to my father, betrayed him, and had my father assassinated. Then he began a purge of many of my father's supporters. Myself and my sister survived the purges, as Degwin assumed control of Zeon. Years later, with tensions between Zeon and the Federation rising, Degwin launched a war for Independence against the Earth Federation, where in the first few months alone in the conflict, over half of the human population of Earth and the colonies had been wiped out, atrocities committed in the name of Gihren's vision of 'Independence'."_

As Char spoke a single woman was watching this with interest. She appeared to be in her mid 30's, with shoulder length brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. She was wearing the typical business suit of a politician, but any soldier could have seen the experience that was in her eyes.

'_Maybe...,' _she thought to herself. _'...Just maybe...'_

* * *

_**Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**_

_**Knights of the Round HQ**_

* * *

Twelve figures sat in a large room around a round table, as they watched the television before them as the broadcast continued.

"_The war lasted for 12 months before it ended with the Federation victorious, but the Federation abused its power, as they created groups like the Titans, who cared nothing about the true value of human life, as they committed countless war crimes on the people of the colonies, and on Earth to keep their power. Atrocities very much like those of the Britannian Empire!_"

A young man with a orange mullet-like style hair with one individual bang hanging down, purple eyes, and wearing an orange cloak, chuckled at the sight. "Oh, this is rich!" he said. "Do they honestly think we'll believe this?"

"You obviously haven't been keeping in touch with the news, Bradley," a woman with long light green hair and blue colored eyes wearing a white cloak said. "Shinjuku was overrun by massive Knightmares of unknown origins... these people may be legit."

"Not to mention they wiped out Prince Clovis' Forces as easily as swatting a fly," said a man who had red hair in a wolf-tail, and jade green eyes and wearing a brown cloak. "Not that Clovis was a really good tactician."

"_However, it was far from over. As Zeon refused to surrender to the Federation, as those Zeon who did not surrender, rose, becoming Neo Zeon as they went to war with the Federation, bringing forth two wars fought for the Independence of Zeon. It was not until the second Neo Zeon War, where I returned to Earth, reclaimed my birthright, and not only liberating Zeon, but caused the downfall of nearly the entire Earth Federation!_"

Everyone of the Knights of the Round blinked at that.

"Is he serious? He succeeded in bringing down an entire world government?" said a young who looked to be only 18, with steel grey hair, grey eyes, and wearing a gun metal grey cloak.

"He does not seem like the kind of man who would lie," A man in his 30's with long dark blue hair, and a blue right eye as his left was sewed shut, his one open eye narrowed as he watched the broadcast. "This man..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Chinese Federation Armed Forces Base**_

* * *

A man stood in his office as he watched the news broadcast. He looked to be in his early 50's with some minor grey streaks in his black hair. He was wearing the uniform of a general of the CFAF and was in top physical condition, with a jian sword by his side. His burgundy eyes squinted at Char as he continued his speech.

"_After I had secured Zeon's Independence, forming the Republic of New Zeon you now know, I had decided Zeon and her allies must leave the Earth Sphere, to find a new home to call our own, for five years we've traveled across space, until finally... we found your world._" Char's eyes on the camera narrowed. "_And we are _not _pleased at the actions of the Britannians, as they bully those they view as weaker than them, and hold no value to human life. As demonstrated in what you know as 'Area 11', but what I will always know as Japan! Where Third Prince Clovis La Britannia ordered the 'purge' of the Shinjuku Ghetto, resulting in Five hundred and seventeen innocent civilians being _slaughtered_,_ _leaving thousands more wounded, and now homeless!_"

"General..." said a voice, and the man turned and saw one of his most trusted subordinates.

"Ah, Xingke..." the general said. "I trust you've been watching the news."

The other man, Li Xingke nodded as he stood beside the General. "Yes... as have the High Eunuchs," he said. "They're trying to cut the video across the nation... but all of their attempts are failing. Some are starting to panic from all of this, while others think this is just a ruse by the Japanese or even Britannia."

The General scoffed at that. "It is no ruse. I can tell when a man is acting and when he's serious." he looked at the image. "This man, Char Aznable, the way he speaks, and the look in his eyes. What he is telling the world is the truth Xingke, no matter how hard the High Eunuchs try to deny it."

Xingke nodded in agreement. "I know, I thought so as well," he said. "We're already getting reports of Britannia facing a major defeat in Shinjuku... just as Char has explained."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Ashford Academy, Student Council Room**_

* * *

"_And this act of Slaughter, carried out by the Third Prince, was done as a cover up! As it seems the Japanese Resistance had discovered the Britannians under his orders had been developing Chemical Weapons to use against the people of Japan, and the Japanese stole the weapon, so it may never be used against the innocent! And it was thanks to them that we have found the Weapon, and disarmed it._"

"Chemical Weapons?" said Rivalz Cardemonde. "Geesh, I know that Prince Clovis can be a big fibber, but build Chemical Weapons?"

"Not all the Royals are very..._clean-minded_, Rivalz." Milly Ashford, the Student Council president said. "I should know, since my family once had a connection to the Family. But something like this... what was Clovis thinking?"

Nina Einstein said nothing, as she just sat back and watched the Broadcast with eyes wide with shock, as did Shirley Fenette.

"_It is because of these War crimes, and more,_" Char continued, "_that after Clovis's capture, The New Zeon Republic senate has voted unanimously in court, that due to undeniable proof of his crimes, Prince Clovis La Britannia shall be sentenced... to Death._"

The scene then changed to what looked like a courtyard, and in the center, tied to a post, blindfolded, was the Third Prince himself. Who was practically begging for mercy. The student council watched as a group of eight men in military uniforms, and each carrying a bolt-action rifle **(A/N: The K98k Mauser. Used by the German Army in the Second World War, it is now used by Zeon for ceremonial occasions, and firing squad executions).**

"A firing squad!" Rivalz said in shock.

"_Ready!_" The firing squad commander shouted, as the soldiers readied their weapons. "_Aim!_" The soldiers aimed their weapons right at Clovis, who was bawling and begging. "_FIRE!_"

Eight shots rang out, and moments later, Third Prince Clovis La Britannia, slumped to the ground, unmoving and dead.

"Oh my!" Shirley said in fright, as they watched the commander approach the body and knelt down, to check to see if the prince is actually dead. After confirming Clovis' death, the Commander signaled a duo of men with a stretcher over.

"Wow, these guys are serious!" Rivalz said.

The screen then switched back to Char, as he continued...

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Lelouch's Room**_

* * *

"_With this act, the Republic of New Zeon has also unanimously agreed to my next declaration to all of Britannia, as well as anyone who would abuse their power against the weak. As of this moment, a state of War has been declared against the Holy Britannian Empire, as well as any other factions or nations who side with Britannia._"

Lelouch watched this all unfold on his own Television in his room, as he chuckled before he began to laugh out loud. "Perfect! This is perfect!" he said. "Not only do I have this new power... but now Britannia faces an enemy stronger than they could ever dream to be!"

He smirked as he watched the broadcast continue, "Old Man... you've finally met your match," he said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Pendragon, Imperial Throne Room**_

* * *

In the throne room of current 98th Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, said Emperor watched the scene unfold before him. Although his face showed uncaring to how his son died, his eyes glared at Char as he and his nation declared all-out war on him.

"Very interesting, eh Charles?" said a young voice, which prompted the man to look and saw a young boy with long blonde hair and purple eyes, wearing clothes like that of the Royal family. "It looks as if we incurred the wrath of an entirely new nation... one from Space from the looks of it."

Charles was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Whether they be from space, or from Earth... it does not matter," he said. "Like all others before him, we will become triumphant. Only fools resort to war from the very beginning."

V.V. looked at the Emperor with a small smirk. "Now, now, Charles, there is no need to underestimate your opponents. But, in the end, you're still a child."

Charles smirked as well at that. "Perhaps I am. Big Brother," he said as Char continued his speech.

"_Though New Zeon declares war on Britannia, our war is _not _directed at the people who are ignorant of what happens in their own nation, but rather Britannia itself! The nobility, the aristocracy, the many corporations, it's fanatical following of Social Darwinism, as well as certain members of the Royal Family, are the true images of Britannia's corruption, arrogance, and warmongering," _he said. _"Who are they, to have the right invade other nations? Who are they, to have the right to strip these nations of their names, cultures, rights, and dignity!?" _

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

_**Japanese Liberation Front HQ Narita Mountains**_

* * *

"_The answer is simple: They do NOT! No one has that right! The Britannians have been allowed to run amok in your world, doing whatever they please for too long! And we ask of you, people of the world, to join us! And to help us bring an end to the Tyranny of Britannia, once and for all!_"

A man wearing a uniform of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces Colonel, sitting in the lotus position with a traditional Japanese katana by his side, watched the speech along with four others. This was Colonel Kyoshiro Todoh, and the Four Holy Swords.

Another person walked into the room, a man with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes, clad in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants. "What do you think of this, Kyoshiro?" the man asked.

Todoh was silent as he watched the video. "I am... uncertain," he said. "We know little about this 'New Zeon' faction, however... from their actions of Shinjuku, at the very least we know they hold no hostile intent towards the civilian populace..."

"And they have machines that are five times the size of the Britannian Sutherlands and our Burais," the man informed, causing Todoh to raise an eyebrow while the Holy Swords looked at the man in shock. "Hitomi-musume is part of the Shinjuku Resistance Group," he explained, "and sent me a report about this as soon as she could, although she had to send it through the group itself as she was preparing to head to their flagship to confirm something at the time. The report didn't have any details about their past, but it mentioned the oversized Knightmare Frames that they seem to call 'Mobile Suits', which destroyed any Britannian weapon they went against - including what seemed to be a prototype Britannian Knightmare."

Shōgo Asahina let out a low whistle. "Well, these guys certainly have the firepower and skills," he said. "And I definitely like the sound of that... 'Mobile Suits'... sounds better than Knightmare Frame, sounds less Britannian-ish."

"Indeed," Todoh remarked, before noticing something else the man had said. "What was your musume going to confirm, Tetsuya?" he asked.

Tetsuya Yamato gained an expression showing an intense feeling of irony. "It seems that an alternate version of my son is a part of these 'New Zeon' forces," he admitted. "He was about as shocked about it as she was when they realized it, and they both wanted to satisfy curiosity with a DNA test to see just how genetically related they are."

Kyoshiro nodded at that, knowing how the Yamato was badly affected by the loss of their heir.

"And it will be a possibility that your clan had long distance cousins on another world." he said.

Tetsuya nodded at that. "Very true," he said. "Though, we're keeping the knowledge of this alternate version of my son away from Sayane as long as we possibly can - according to Hitomi-musume, he's already happily married to a woman from his world."

"True..." Nagisa Chiba said, sighing. "But we can't keep her in the dark forever... she'll find out eventually."

"That is true," Tetsuya admitted again. "However, I plan to break it to her gradually - let her get used to the idea of New Zeon's existence and the existence of humanity on other worlds first, and only tell her about this alternate Takeshi when I believe she is capable of handling the news."

Kyoshiro nodded at that. "It's probably for the best," he said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile **_

_**In Australia**_

* * *

"_We, the Republic of New Zeon, will bring the Holy Britannian Empire to Justice, and the hundreds of years of tyranny they wrought upon the world will come to an end! And all we ask of you, the people of your world, is to help us!_"

Within a large room around a circular table, sat seven people as they watched the T.V screen in the center of the table, as the broadcast continued. The first one to speak was a man with short brown hair, with a beard across his chin surrounding his face, and dark blue eyes wearing a set of black sunglasses "Well... I think it's safe to say _nobody _saw this one coming."

"That would be the understatement of the year, Grodek," said a man who had a scar across his right eye, which was closed and his only eye being a royal blue. He had copper brown messy hair with sideburns, and tan skin. "Of all the things to happen... _aliens?_ And not just that, but _Human Aliens?_"

"This will not bode well with the Britannians," Another man, an older man who looked in his late 40's with short light brown hair and a short beard, with brown eyes. "But these people... they could be the key to turning the entire crisis with Britannia around." He then glanced to the figure sitting at the end of the Table. "What do you think, Supreme Commander?"

The figure at the end of the table was the only woman among them, appearing almost as old as the man, she still had much of her beauty with long shoulder length rose colored hair, and pale Cerulean colored eyes wearing a dark purple military uniform.

"We should at least try to contact them, and hear them out," she said. "If anything, we could at least try to convince them to lease a few of their machines to us. Our R&D technicians will drool at the mouth at the chance to study them."

"That's for sure," A man with short blond hair and blue eyes wearing a teal colored uniform said, "Even if they give us an outdated model by their standards, it would be a great boon to us regardless. And in exchange we could provide them with local troops of our own. We'd likely be able to assist them more, given that we know more about our world than they probably do."

A man with greying brown hair and a trimmed beard nodded at that. "True, but we must also be careful. The Empire has mostly avoided us for decades, but it will be a matter of time before Charles does something," his eyes then narrowed. "Also, I received word from Tetsuya that Kusakabe is planning something, and whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid then, Uzumi." Said the scarred man, Andrew Waltfeld said, with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "If he does one wrong move, he could ruin any chance of the JLF becoming allies to the New Zeon's if he makes them look like the villains."

Another man with blonde hair and a moustache only sighed at that. "Knowing that fool, he will do anything to get attention, and not for the Japanese," he said. "Even Katase is having a hard time reeling him in."

"We can only hope Katase can keep him under control long enough for us to secure the alliance," Said Fleet Admiral Todaka Uzumiha. "But for now, we should discuss exactly how we're suppose to contact New Zeon to begin creating the Alliance."

Everyone nodded at that as they continued to listen to the speech.

"_I know that this war will be long and arduous, considering the previous wars my people had experienced in order to obtain their freedom. And I know the casualties we will undoubtedly suffer will break the hearts of families on the Colonies of New Zeon. But...I can assure you now: we WILL succeed! We WILL achieve victory! And above all, every. Single. Nation, under the boot of a tyrant, WILL be liberated!"_

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**North American Rockies**_

* * *

At the foot of the North American Rocky Mountains, a large villa compound stood, with a 12 foot wall surrounding it, and guarded by men in Britannian Army Combat gear, but were colored black and white, and made for the cold. In the office of said villa, a young man who appeared to be in his mid twenties watched Char's broadcast with interest. He had viridian green eyes, and his hair was a pale white as it reached his shoulders.

His hands were crossed over his chest as he watched, as he held an amused smirk on his face '_This is it,_' he thought. '_This is the chance I have been waiting for..._' He glanced to his office table, where a picture frame sat on the table. In the picture itself there was an image of a young woman with long black hair and violet colored eyes, along with two young children beside her, a young boy with hair and eyes just like hers, and a little girl with long light brown colored hair and blue eyes.

'_Marianne...Lelouch... Nunnally..._' He thought, as he touched the photo. He closed his eyes as he remembered a day he would never forget. He was among one of the nobles who had attended when Lelouch came in to demand justice for his mother, and why his father didn't do anything about it. The man's blood boiled as he remembered how callously the Emperor just waved off Marianne's death like it was nothing, and how he declared the little girl, Nunnally, a weakling. Then came Lelouch's declaration of giving his claim to the throne and Charles disowning him in response, and sending both Lelouch and his sister to Japan. Only for the two to be reported killed during the Britannian Invasion seven years ago.

'_I swore I would seek vengeance for what Charles did to you..._' he thought with a small frown. '_For years I was unable to do anything... but now... now things will finally change._'

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**ASEEC Trailer**_

* * *

"Well now it seems we're going to be more busy than usual." said Lloyd as he and everyone of the ASEEC watched Char's Declaration of War Speech. "Though I wonder what they're going to call this conflict?"

Cecile looked at Lloyd with a stern expression. "Lloyd, this is serious!" she said. "A whole Division was wiped out by just _four _of New Zeon's machines!"

"Yes, I know that. But still..." he then smirked. "This will probably give us a golden opportunity to collect more data for the Lancelot once it's repaired." He glanced up at where the Lancelot was already going under repairs, a new arm and head unit being built. "It'll take me _days _to fix my baby up...but it will be worth it if we can use this opportunity to push for more development on the project, and with Suzaku at the helm given his synchronization rating, and with this whole 'Britannian-Zeon War' about to start... they're going to get desperate for machines to match Zeon's."

Cecile sighed at that, but nodded. "Yes, that's true. But we won't be able to build one if we don't have an example of just one of those 'mobile suits'," she said. "Plus, with Margrave Jeremiah and the Purist Faction taking control for now, it will be difficult to get close to Shinjuku, since he quartered it off from the rest of Tokyo."

"I doubt that will be a problem for long," Lloyd said as he leaned back in his chair. "This is too big of an issue for just the Purists to handle... no doubt they'll send Area 11 a new Viceroy to replace Clovis to take command."

Cecile blinked at that. "Who do you think the Emperor will send here to Area 11?" she asked, and Lloyd held up two fingers.

"I can think of two people he could send," the white haired man said. "Princess Cornelia, or Princess Marrybel... last I heard Cornelia was just mopping up what's left of the armies of Area 18, so she seems to be the most likely candidate."

"Or, if by some luck, both of them will be sent here. Cornelia could handle the New Zeon, while Marrybel will handle the terrorist groups in Area 11, since the latter is specialized in anti-terrorist operations." Cecile said, and Lloyd nodded.

"True, true," he said. "I just pray Cornelia doesn't underestimate them like Clovis."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Streets of Shinjuku**_

* * *

"_And when this war is finished,_" Char spoke, as everyone within Shinjuku gathered around the nearest T.V set to watch the broadcast, "_When Britannia has fallen... all will finally be at peace, and your world and New Zeon shall work together to create a brighter future for us all! We do not wish to rule or conquer anyone from your world, we shall like to help everyone if possible, Chinese, European, Japanese, and Britannian._"

Watching one of the screens was a woman with long green hair and golden colored eyes wearing a white suit, who watched the broadcast with interest. '_This is unexpected..._' she thought.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Char**_

* * *

"So I ask you, all of you." Char continued, "Please... lend Zeon your aid! For we promise you, we shall bring forth a world of peace you have never known! And we shall be triumphant, _that _I promise you!" He then raised his hand into the air, and shouted "SIEG ZEON!"

With that, the broadcast ended. And even from the room in which Char was in, he could hear outside in the Shinjuku Ghetto, the shouts and cries of appraise, and additional shouts of 'Sieg Zeon', 'Long Live Japan' and 'Down with Britannia.'

He sighed, as it was a very long speech. But he smiled knowing he had just won the support of the Japanese people, here in Shinjuku and the whole country, and quite possibly those who were abroad when the Home islands were taken.

"And so...," he said, "A new war begins. But this time, a war of Liberation."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Takeshi and Hitomi**_

* * *

As the monitor in the _Rewloola's_ medbay turned off, Takeshi, now clad in a dark blue New Zeon Uniform leaned back in a chair and sighed. "And so it begins..." he muttered.

"Yes..." said a woman to his right, with dark red hair, blue eyes, caucasian skin, and clad in another New Zeon Uniform, this one a more common dark green. "I thought we'd seen the last of war when we left our home, but here we are, about to start another one. At least it's for a good cause."

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah," she said. "After what Takeshi-san here told me, I thought you guys would have been tired of war by now. But I'm glad that you've decided to go to war again to free our country, as well as all others that have been brought under Britannia's heel."

"And once this is over," the woman continued, directing her gaze downward to a small bundle she carried in her arms, "we'll hopefully get a chance to settle down so Takeshi and I can properly raise little Larcei here."

Takeshi turned to look at his wife, smiling. "We will, Linda," he said. "I promise you, I won't die in this war. There is no way I'm leaving you to raise our daughter on your own."

Linda Allster-Yamato smiled, before kissing her husband, Hitomi smiling at the happy couple before directing her gaze at the baby girl Linda held, who seemed to have Takeshi's hair and eye color, but Linda's nose and facial structure.

She sighed mentally, dreading what she was going to tell Sayane when they next met.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as the doctor came back in.

"Alright, I have the results right here," he said as he held a clipboard.

All three adults turned to look at the doctor. "What do they say, doctor?" Hitomi asked.

"Well," the doctor began, "despite the fact that you were born here on this world while Takeshi was born on our world... you two share a remarkably high number of genetic similarities, enough for you to be siblings if you had been born on the same planet."

Takeshi blinked at that. "...Damn," he said and the doctor nodded.

"Indeed Mr. Yamato, but the question is now, how did members of your family end up here in the first place?" he asked, while Hitomi thought about that.

"The first recordings of our clan say that our founding was established 500 years ago, during the Sengoku period," she said. "A Samurai named Jūtarō Yamato, married a princess from a destroyed clan, and gathered together vanquished samurai and rogue ninja. Thus was born the Yamato Clan."

"Hmm..." Takeshi thought. "Where did Jūtarō come from? And who was this Princess he married?"

Hitomi shook her head. "No one knows. And the princess he married was named Yurika, formerly of the Funmu Clan. The only one who knew where Lord Jūtarō came from was her, but that secret died with her."

Takeshi frowned. "If only our records hadn't been lost during the chaos that came before the Universal Century..." he muttered. When Hitomi looked at him curiously, he said, "Before the Earth Federation came about, there was a time when the various nations of our world warred with one another. The Federation came about as a result of that war, but during that time a lot of the records of my family were lost. We might have been a clan before then, we might not have been, but after the Universal Century began the Yamatos were limited to a small family, no more than three to four individuals per generation. And with the loss of our pre-UC records, there's no way of knowing just how our family originated, or if any of us set out for other worlds..."

Linda sighed. "This whole thing is getting more confusing by the minute..." she muttered.

"I know what you mean," Takeshi remarked. "And the information that could provide a definite answer as to how we're linked has been lost in one way or another." He frowned. "It's like trying to solve a puzzle when all you have are the edge pieces. You can put them together just fine and get a look at the outside, but without the inside pieces, you can't see the whole image."

"Well... maybe someday we can find those missing pieces?" Hitomi said, shrugging. "I don't know why... but I have this feeling we may find the answers we're looking for, sometime in the future... I mean, there has to be some clues, right? I mean, there were humans on both your world and our world, and on top of that, both of our worlds look virtually identical from what you've shown me! There has to be some sort of link..."

"We will find it in time..." Takeshi said. "But for now, we must focus on the present, and the war with Britannia."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, back with the Purist Faction**_

* * *

"They executed a member of the Royal Family!" Shouted Kewell. "And declared war on us!"

Viletta looked in shock before her eyes narrowed. "The empire won't stand for this!" she shouted. "We need to rally the Purist Faction and all other forces and-"

"Silence!" Jeremiah shouted, causing all of the purists in the room to jump as they turned to the Margrave. "Yes, this situation is dire... and yes, this New Zeon faction must be dealt with..." He then sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "But this is far out of our league for the Purist Faction alone to lead..."

The other Purists looked at their leader with worry. "Then if we can't lead the counter-attack, who will?" said Kewell.

Jeremiah gave a sigh at that. "I already received word that their Royal Highnesses, Princess Cornelia, and Princess Marrybel are on their way here. And, if possible, I requested the Emperor to send reinforcements along with Margrave Oliver Morgan and his Legionnaire Battalion."

That caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"M-Margrave Oliver Morgan?" Villetta said in alarm. "He's coming _here?_"

"Hopefully, yes." Jeremiah said as he stood up and looked out the window overlooking the Tokyo Settlement. "I hate to admit it myself... but these Zeon Forces outclass our Knightmare forces severely as demonstrated in the last battle. The only advantages we hold over them at this moment are numbers, and a homefield advantage. And even those may not last very long. Our only chance is to hit them with as much force as we can muster in a short amount of time."

"And what about those Air Battleships we saw?" Kewell said. "I saw a lot of firepower on those things."

Jeremiah looked toward his fellow Purist with a stern look. "Don't play smart with me Kewell, I know how much of a threat those ships pose." He then sat back down in his chair. "We will bring in the 7th Imperial naval fleet, as well as the 4th Imperial Sky Brigade. We can only hope our own Airships will be able to match theirs."

"Let's hope so. Our reputation is on the line here," Kewell said as he left the room.

"He's right, my Lord," Villetta said. "Because of Prince Clovis' capture and execution by New Zeon, our reputation is being called into question by those pigs who dare call themselves nobles."

"We have done all we can, Villetta," Jeremiah said, sighing. "There is nothing more I can do with the power I have now... in the end, I regret to say I am still only human. We must adapt, and make due with what we have."

"But still, Lord Morgan and the Legionnaires?" Villetta said. "You know that he barely has any love for the Empire, if no love at all."

"I know that," he said. "and it's not the Empire he hates it's the man in charge of it in general. He will do as ordered, just as he always has, he is still a loyal Britannian Noble after all."

Villetta sighed at that. "I hope to Heaven above you're right, my Lord."

Jeremiah nodded. "As do I Villetta, as do I."

* * *

**117Jorn: BINGO! Yet another chapter finished!**

**Patriot-112: Yep, and in record time, too!**

**117Jorn: True! And we will be working on the next chapter ASAP!**

**Takeshi Yamato: We do have some other projects we're working on, but rest assured we'll be working on this whenever we are able. :D**

**117Jorn: So until then...**

**Everyone: Ja NE!**


End file.
